La Vérité
by DeSTORIA
Summary: Lee Donghae dan Jeon Jungkook akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Dan ketika Lee Donghae mengetahui bahwa Jungkook mengencani anaknya, Sang komisaris memaksa detektif muda itu untuk menyelesaikan sebuah kasus yang menguras otak, tenaga serta mempertaruhkan nyawa. HAEHYUK - KOOKV / BL / DLDR / Happy Reading
1. Chapter 1

_**..**_

 _ **..**_

"Habisi malam ini juga dan jangan tinggalkan jejak sedikitpun!"

Suara beratnya berdesis memecah keheningan di dalam ruangan yang berpencahayaan minim. Lelaki itu mengembalikan gagang telepon pada tempatnya dengan kasar.

BRAK

Karena kesal bukan main, lelaki itu menyingkirkan segala macam barang yang ada di atas meja kerjanya dengan sekali sapuan tangan yang beringas. Deru napasnya memburu saat lelaki itu memutuskan jatuh dan bersender dengan nyaman pada kursi kebanggaannya. Dia sadar bahwa tidak benar jika ia terus membiarkan amarahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Hal itu bisa merugikan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah dirasa cukup tenag, lelaki itu mencetak sebuah seringaian menyeramkan ketika mengingat apa yang telah ia perintahkan kepada anak buahnya.

"Penghianat pantas mati."

..

..

..

Di area parkir sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, terlihat seorang lelaki tinggi dan tegap sedang berjalan dengan langkah tenang menuju sebuah sedan hitam sambil menjinjing kantung berisi belanjaan. Lelaki tersebut sempat tersenyum dan mengangguk pada seseorang yang membunyikan klakson di balik kemudi mobil yang melintas di depannya, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri, membawa kendaraan beroda empat tersebut secara perlahan meninggalkan area parkir, menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang selalu padat pada jam pulang kantor.

Semula, semua terlihat biasa saja, tapi saat si pengemudi menambah kecepatan di jalanan yang longgar, mobil tersebut mulai kehilangan kendali, jalannya meliuk ke kanan dan kekiri seperti sedang diperebutkan oleh dua orang.

Pada akhirnya, mobil itu menabrak mobil lain dari arah yang berlawanan dengan begitu keras, sampai-sampai bagian kap depannya hancur tak berbentuk. Pengemudinya tertelungkup di atas roda kemudi dengan darah segar mengalir deras dari pelipis, tanpa adanya tanda kehidupan.

* * *

..

 **_LA VÉRITÉ_**

 **..**

 **A Collabfic from D HHS, ButtHyukjae and DeSTORIA**

 **A Story of**

 **Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **..**

 **Boys Love**

 **Crime with** **lil bit romance**

 **..**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **..**_

 _ **Seorang petugas kepolisian tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas.**_

Selesai membaca artikel utama hari ini, Hyukjae meletakkan koran pagi itu di atas meja makan sisi paling ujung lalu terdiam dengan wajah pucat.

Hyukjae mengenal petugas kepolisian tersebut. Dia adalah salah satu bawahan suaminya yang terkenal rajin, baik hati dan juga sopan.

Dalam artikel itu disebutkan bahwa kemungkinan terjadinya kecelakaan tersebut bersumber dari beberapa kaleng minuman keras yang ditemukan telah kosong di dalam mobil korban, dengan kata lain petugas tersebut diduga mabuk saat atau sebelum berkendara. Tapi, Hyukjae tahu bahwa semua itu hanyalah asumsi salah kaprah para wartawan yang ingin segera mendapat berita spektakuler dari salah satu anggota penegak hukum di kota Seoul.

Kemarin petang sekitar seperempat jam sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, Hyukjae bertemu dengan petugas tersebut di supermarket dan sempat melirik isi keranjang belanjaan orang tersebut yang tidak banyak, di sana tidak ada minuman keras dan orang tersebut tidak sedang terlihat mabuk. Mereka berbicara cukup lama bahkan petugas tersebut sampai membantu Hyukjae membawakan setengah dari belanjaannya saat mereka berjalan bersama-sama menuju tempat parkir.

Itu bukan kecelakaan biasa.

Dan asumsi Hyukjae makin masuk akal ketika dirinya tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan sang suami dengan petugas kepolisian yang lain. Kejadian tragis itu sudah direncanakan dan diatur sedemikian rupa oleh seseorang sehingga benar-benar terlihat seperti kecelakaan biasa.

Orang hina macam apa yang tega melakukan hal tersebut pada seseorang yang baik seperti petugas kepolisian itu? Untuk apa pula?

Hyukjae benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir orang-orang jaman sekarang yang lebih senang menggunakan kekerasan untuk mencapai tujuan mereka.

Tidak hanya pembunuhan, akhir-akhir ini berbagai macam tindak kriminal semakin menjadi-jadi. Entah itu perampokan, pelecehan seksual, pembulian di sekolah menegah, bahkan sampai penculikan yang berujung pada perdagangan manusia semakin ramai mengisi pemberitaan di seluruh media. Pelakunya juga tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam menjalankan aksinya. Mereka kerap kali menyerang pada siang hari, bahkan di tengah keramaian, seolah tak kenal tempat dan waktu.

Mau tak mau Hyukjae pun jadi cemas. Ia memiliki anak yang baru menginjak usia delapan belas tahun, namanya Taehyung. Anaknya itu manis sekali dan masih polos. Bagaimana jika sifatnya itu dimanfaatkan seseorang untuk memulai sebuah tindak pidana?

Mulai sekarang Hyukjae akan melakukan pengawasan yang lebih ketat terhadap anaknya itu.

"Selamat pagi, _jagiya_."

Hyukjae menoleh, mendapati Donghae, suaminya masuk ke dalam dapur sambil memasang dasi. Secara naluriah, Hyukjae membalas sapaan tersebut sambil tersenyum dan menghampiri sang suami, membantu sang kepala keluarga mengenakan dasi.

"Terima kasih," kata Donghae setelah dasinya tersimpul rapi, tak lupa mengecup mesra bibir penuh istrinya yang masih saja cantik dan mempesona padahal usianya sudah menginjak kepala empat.

Anggaplah itu sebagai kesempatan bagus yang tidak boleh terlewatkan mumpung anak mereka yang polos tidak ada di sekitar mereka.

"Taehyung sudah bangun?" tanya Hyukjae setelah beberapa saat mereka memisahkan diri, mengambilkan secangkir kopi yang telah ia buat untuk sang suami.

"Sudah. Dia sedang mandi."

Setelah memberikan secangkir kopi hitam yang masih mengepulkan asap, Hyukjae kembali berkutat dengan masakan yang sempat terabaikan, membiarkan Donghae duduk tenang di kursi meja makan sambil mulai membaca koran dan menikmati kopi paginya.

Decakan muncul ketika Donghae selesai dengan halaman ke dua.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae, penasaran, kenapa kiranya sang suami bertingkah seperti juri menjengkelkan dalam acara kompetisi memasak yang tidak bisa menghargai jerih payah para kontestan?

"Mereka melanggar perjanjian dengan pihak berwajib."

"Kasus pembunuhan itu?"

Donghae mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari halaman ke tiga.

"Mereka sudah berjanji tidak akan menyebarkan berita tentang kasus yang satu ini dalam bentuk apapun."

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah masyarakat perlu mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu supaya bisa lebih waspada?"

Saat melihat sang suami terdiam, Hyukjae langsung mengerti bahwa kasus itu bukanlah perkara yang remeh. Suaminya tidak ingin melibatkan Hyukjae, meskipun hanya sedikit dan dalam bentuk detail paling tidak penting. Donghae mencintai keluarganya dan sudah berjanji tidak akan menempatkan mereka dalam bahaya semacam apapun.

" _Good morning, daddy~ good morning, mommy_ ~"

Keduanya menoleh, menyaksikan anak mereka yang sudah berseragam rapi masuk ke dalam dapur dengan riang seperti habis menang lotre.

Pertama-tama Taehyung menghampiri sang ayah untuk mencium pipinya, lalu berpindah mendekati sang ibu.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu, _mom_?" tanya Taehyung setelah mencium pipi Hyukjae.

Sang ibu mengangkat sepiring tumisan daging beraroma manis. "Bawa ini ke meja."

Taehyung menerima piring tersebut. "Ada lagi?"

"Sisanya biar _mommy_ saja yang bawa."

Remaja itu pun berjalan menuju meja sambil mencomot sepotong daging dari piring, tak tahu bahwa sang ibu memperhatikan aksinya.

"Lee Taehyung, jangan makan sambil berdiri!"

Sang anak berjingkat sambil meringis geli, lalu meletakan piring tersebut ke meja dan duduk manis di samping kiri sang ayah yang sedang tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala karena aksi kekanakan itu.

"Apa hari ini _daddy_ sibuk?"

"Sepertinya begitu, ada apa?"

Remaja itu tiba-tiba cemberut sambil memainkan alat makan di meja. "Hari ini Taehyung dan salah satu teman berencana mengunjungi _daddy_ ke kantor untuk melihat-lihat."

Kenapa waktunya tidak tepat sekali?

"Jangan hari ini, daddy benar-benar sibuk, Taehyung," kata Hyukjae, mencoba menyelamatkan suaminya. Hyukjae tahu Donghae tidak akan mengatakan tidak dan akan merasa terluka jika melihat Taehyung bersedih karena ditolak. Suaminya itu belum pernah menolak satupun permintaan anaknya, tapi kali ini Donghae harus melakukannya karena ada kejadian besar dalam kantornya yang harus segera diselesaikan.

"Tapi, _mom_ —"

"Kantor _daddy_ bukan tempat rekreasi, Taehyung."

Taehyung meraih lengan ayahnya. " _Daddy,_ boleh kan?"

"Lee Taehyung~"

Sang anak makin cemberut saat mendengar nada peringatan dalam suara sang ibu, dan hal itu benar-benar mengganggu Donghae.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa jika nanti kau ingin ke sana bersama temanmu."

" _Yeobo_ ~"

Donghae menoleh kepada Hyukjae sambil tersenyum, memberikan keyakinan pada sang istri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Tapi," Donghae mengembalikan atensinya pada sang anak. "Mungkin bukan _daddy_ yang akan menemanimu berkeliling. Bagaimana?"

Mata Taehyung berbinar-binar, senang sekali. Tidak masalah jika bukan ayahnya yang menemani dirinya melihat-lihat karena memang bukan itu yang ia mau. "Tidak masalah, _daddy_." Sekarang, Taehyung berharap bahwa ayahnya nanti akan memilih Jeon Jungkook—salah satu detektif yang diam-diam telah menjadi kekasihnya—untuk menemaninya berkeliling nanti. Ah, betapa Taehyung sudah tidak sabar menunggu nanti siang, saat ia akhirnya bisa bertemu sang kekasih di kantor ayahnya. Oh, haruskah Taehyung membawakan makan siang untuk Jungkook? Bisa makan siang bersama dengan sang kekasih pastilah sangat romantis.

Tanpa sadar wajah Taehyung memerah seperti baru saja mendapat rayuan dari buaya bermulut manis. Hal itu membuat Donghae dan Hyukjae saling berpandangan sambil mengerutkan kening.

* * *

 **_LA VÉRITÉ_**

 **_HH & KV_**

* * *

Apa yang pertama kali muncul dalam pikiran kalian saat mendengar kata 'kantor polisi'?

Tempat semua orang meminta pertolongan dan melaporkan segala macam bentuk tindak kriminal? Tempat para lelaki dengan penampilan lusuh dan seram yang telah diringkus karena melakukan kekerasan? Ataukah sebuah markas para lelaki penegak hukum yang berwajah tegas, disiplin, dan kaku?

Kalian salah jika memganggap semua petugas kepolisian terutama divisi inteligensi berwajah seram, tidak enak dilihat dan tidak menyenangkan. Nyatanya, di kantor kepolisian kota Seoul ada beberapa lelaki tampan dan sexy yang di tempatkan ke dalam beberapa divisi di bawah kepemimpinan Lee Donghae.

Salah satunya adalah pria berseragam kepolisian resmi itu, yang saat ini sedang berjalan menelusuri koridor yang tidak sepi. Sekalipun mimik wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi tapi mata para petugas wanita tidak pernah lepas darinya.

Dia adalah Jeon Jungkook—Benar, Jungkook yang itu, kekasih Taehyung. Seorang detektif muda dengan segudang prestasi yang baru tiga tahun bertugas di kantor Kepolisian Pusat Kota Seoul setelah mendapatkan promosi kenaikan jabatan di kantor lamanya, daerah Busan.

"Detektif Jeon."

Mau tak mau Jungkook menoleh ke belakang, mencari sumber suara yang menyebut namanya, hanya untuk menatap si pemanggil selama beberapa detik kemudian kembali melenggang pergi dengan acuh. Bagi Jungkook, orang itu tidak lebih dari sekedar biang onar di sekitarnya.

Si pemanggil yang diketahui bernama Jimin, menekuk wajahnya lalu mendengus sebal, tapi tetap mengikuti langkah kaki Jungkook yang beralaskan sepatu _fantopel_ hitam mengkilat dan menggema dilorong yang sepi, hingga mereka berdua berjalan beriringan.

Kemudian, dengan seenak jidatnya Jimin mengalungkan sebelah lengannya dibahu tegap Jungkook. Lelaki tampan itu tetap mengacuhkan Jimin, Dia tetap fokus pada kegiatan ke-mana-ia-harus-membawa-kakinya-pergi.

"Detektif Jeon, apa kau punya masalah pendengaran? Sebaiknya kau memeriksakannya sebelum pimpinan tahu dan menjadikan hal itu sebagai alasan untuk menendangmu dari sini."

Jungkook hanya memutar matanya sebelum mengangguk untuk membalas sapaan rekan polisinya yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka.

Berbeda dengan Jimin, si pendek itu melambai dengan semangat bahkan tersenyum berlebihan untuk membalas sapaan rekannya. Park Jimin dan sifat aktifnya, selalu menebarkan aura ceria kapanpun dan dimanapun dia berada.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, berdiri diam di depan pintu ruangan Jungkook yang baru saja dibuka oleh pemiliknya.

"Menyingkirlah," kata Jungkook. Lelaki tampan itu tidak bisa masuk ke dalam ruangannya jika Jimin masih menempel padanya seperti lintah. Masuk bersamapun juga mustahil. Selain akan terlihat aneh, pintu itu juga tidak cukup untuk dilewati dua orang secara bersamaan.

"Ruanganmu ada disebelah kalau kau lupa."

Jimin menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar sekali hingga matanya yang sipit melengkung sempurna seperti bulan sabit.

"Aku lupa menyampaikan kalau kau diminta menghadap Komisaris Lee, sekarang".

Jungkook berdecak. "Apalagi sekarang?" Ia tidak suka berhadapan langsung dengan pimpinan tertingginya itu.

"Kasus baru, mungkin."

Setelah menghela napas, Jungkook menampik lengan Jimin lalu berbalik untuk menuju ruangan pimpinan tertingginya.

..

..

..

Jimin hampir terjengkak kebelakang dan tersedak soda di dalam mulutnya saat Jungkook tiba-tiba masuk kemudian membanting pintu ruangannya tanpa perasaan. Wajahnya keruh dan napasnya memburu, persis seperti beruang yang kehilangan mangsa.

"Apa masalahmu, Jeon?"

Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, melemparkan sebuah map berwarna maroon ke atas meja, lalu memejamkan matanya yang lelah. Pertemuan singkatnya dengan sang komisaris sukses membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Dengan kening mengerut, Jimin membolak-balik kertas di dalam map Jungkook yang merupakan berkas dari sebuah kasus.

" _Wow!_ Kasus kecelakaan Petugas Kim. Ini kasus yang sedang ramai diperbincangkan, Jeon."

Jungkook masih tetap pada posisinya.

"Ku dengar, banyak yang menawarkan diri untuk memecahkan kasus ini tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Komisaris."

Apapun yang Jimin katakan hanya masuk melalui telinga kanan lalu keluar lagi dari telinga kiri tanpa disaring sama sekali.

"Jika beliau menyerahkan kasus ini padamu bukankah itu artinya dia mulai mengakuimu sebagai sumber daya yang bisa diandalkan? Dengan kata lain, dia mengakui kemampuanmu."

Dan juga—mungkin—berkeinginan kuat untuk segera menyingkirkan Jungkook dari kantor ini.

Demi jenggot Merlyn, Dirinya baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah kasus pembunuhan berantai kurang dari dua puluh empat jam yang lalu. Dimana ia harus bertaruh nyawa dan hampir kehilangan kepalanya saat meringkus si pembunuh. Lalu sekarang, dirinya kembali dihadapakan pada sebuah kasus yang mengharuskannya kembali memutar otak.

"Seseorang merekomendasikanku. Apa itu kau?"

Jimin meringis setengah takut. Wajah tampan Jungkook entah kenapa kini justru terlihat mengerikan dimatanya. Lebih mengerikan dari pada wajah hijau Hulk ketika meraung.

"Kau jenius, Kook. Sayang kalau tidak dimanfaatkan."

Oh sayangku Jimin, jika besok ada yang melempar sebuah bom _molotov_ kedalam kamar apartementmu, maka jangan terkejut jika kau menemukan Jeon Jungkook sebagai pelakunya.

"Bedebah kau, Park!"

"Sama- sama, kawan. Aku juga menyayangimu."

Menyingkirkan rasa ngerinya, Jimin mulai mengoceh perihal keuntungan apa saja yang akan di dapat jika Jungkook berhasil menangani kasus besar itu.

Tapi, sekali lagi Jungkook tidak mau peduli, apa lagi saat ponselnya yang sejak tadi tergeletak bisu di atas meja mulai berdering nyaring.

Jungkook tersenyum saat melihat nama di layar ponselnya.

 _ **'Jeon's mate calling'**_

Tidakkah kalian merasa benda persegi itu sangat beruntung karena mendapat seulas senyum tampan milik Jeon Jungkook?

"Ya, sayang?"

Jimin bersiul menggoda sebelum kembali menenggak sodanya. Jungkook yang saat ini terlihat sangat berbeda dengan Jungkook beberapa menit yang lalu. Jika tadi Jungkook terlihat sangar dan mengerikan, maka saat ini Jungkook terlihat seperti anak kelinci yang kecil, menggemaskan dan bodoh. Oh, bahkan Jimin seolah bisa melihat dua buah gigi kelinci di balik belahan bibirnya saat lelaki tampan itu tersenyum.

Dan semua itu hanya karena seseorang.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab, ia sedang sibuk mengenakan jacket kulit hitam, dan merapikan rambut arangnya sebelum menutupnya dengan topi hitam.

"Berkencan? Kau masih berhubungan dengan anak Komisaris Lee?"

"Simpan berkas sialan itu dilaci mejaku. Dan kau, cepat keluar dari ruanganku."

Jawabannya memang tidak nyambung, tapi Jimin sudah terbiasa. Bekerja sama dengan Jungkook hampir tiga tahun lamanya cukup untuk Jimin mengetahui seperti apa sifat temannya ini.

"Jadi, kau akan menerima kasus itu?"

Jungkook berhenti diambang pintu, genggamannya pada gagang pintu mengerat.

" _Main your own business_ , Park Jimin."

Dan Jimin hanya menghela napas saat pintu ruangan itu tertutup dengan kencang dari luar. Masih bersikukuh bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang benar.

..

..

..

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Taehyung hampir memekik seperti anak gadis saat sepasang lengan kekar berbalut jacket kulit hitam melingkar di pinggangnya secara tiba-tiba. Taehyung berbalik, kemudian memberikan tinju setengah hatinya pada dada bidang orang di hadapannya.

"Sekali lagi kau mengagetkanku seperti itu, akan ku cekik kau, Jeon."

Jungkook terkekeh. Jika sedang kesal, kekasihnya ini terlihat sangat lucu dan membuatnya gemas setengah mati. Jungkook jadi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengecup bibir merah Taehyung yang masih menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Ma Cherie_?" tanya Jungkook, matanya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru halaman samping kantornya yang sempit dan sepi.

"Berkunjung, tentu saja."

Senyum kotak terpatri dibibir Taehyung. Senyuman yang sangat indah, sehingga membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya otomatis akan ikut tersenyum.

"Ah! Mengunjungiku atau Komisaris Lee?"

"Tentu saja mengunjungi ayahku."

Jungkook berdecak. "Kau membuatku kecewa, Lee Taehyung."

Senyuman di wajah Taehyung makin melebar saat melihat ekspresi kecewa Jungkook yang dibuat-buat.

"Dan bertemu denganmu adalah bonusnya."

Setelah itu, Taehyung mengerling menggoda dan mencium pipi kiri Jungkook. Siapa bilang hanya Jungkook yang bisa menggoda di sini? Jika diharuskan, dirinya pun juga bisa menggoda Jungkook balik. Jangan remehkan kemampuan Taehyung dalam urusan goda-menggoda. Seekor banteng jantan pun akan bertekuk lutut dibuatnya hanya dengan sekali kibasan rambut pendeknya.

"Bagaimana dengan _tteobokkie_?"

Ajakan makan siang bersama rupanya.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa. Ada yang harus kulakukan, sayang. Lain kali tak masalah kan?"

Taehyung cemberut. Mengerucutkan bibirnya sepanjang yang ia mampu untuk menunjukan betapa kecewanya dia.

"Kau membuatku kecewa, Jungkookie."

"Tae~" kata Jungkook sambil membelai pipi kekasihnya, meminta pengertiannya dengan lembut.

Setelah menghela napas, barulah Taehyung menjawab, "Baiklah. Lain kali."

Memiliki kekasih yang berprofesi sebagai aparat kepolisian membuat Taehyung harus rela jika waktu kebersamaan mereka tersita karena kesibukan Jungkook yang lebih dari dua gudang.

Walaupun keinginan kuat untuk memonopoli, juga menyita seluruh perhatian Jungkook hanya untuknya saja tetap ada. Tapi, ah sudahlah tidak usah dibahas.

"Dengan siapa kesini?"

Taehyung menepuk kening karena tiba-tiba teringat pada temannya yang datang bersamanya kesini. Taehyung tadi meninggalkannya di toilet. Apakah dia masih ada di sana?

Salahkan saja ayahnya yang tidak memilih Jungkook untuk menemaninya berkeliling. Jadi Taehyung harus main kucing-kucingan dengan temannya untuk menemui Jungkook.

"Gawat! Aku meninggalkan temanku ditoilet. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Jeon."

Taehyung berbalik dan pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Tapi baru beberapa langkah anak laki-laki pemilik senyum memikat itu menghentikan langkahnya, lalu kembali menghampiri Jungkook yang masih berdiri tegak ditempatnya hanya untuk memberikan ciuman singkat dibibir detektif muda itu.

Dan dengan jahilnya, Taehyung melepas topi Jungkook, mengacak rambut arang kekasihnya itu sambil berkata.

"Jangan terlalu tampan. Nanti akan banyak _noona-noona_ polisi yang terpikat padamu, Detektif Jeon." Lalu melempar topi itu ke udara dan benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya seperti orang idiot.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Ketika Hyukjae membuka pintu ruang kerja Donghae, ia melihat suaminya itu sedang berdiri sambil memperhatikan isi sebuah dokumen, dan rahangnya mengeras saat mendengarkan perkataan seseorang dari telepon genggamnya.

"Belum ada berita terbaru? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa proses autopsi bisa berjalan selambat ini?"

Hyukjae menghela napas. Saat ini sudah hampir pukul sembilan malam tapi suaminya itu masih sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan yang tidak ada habisnya.

Setelah Hyukjae menutup pintu, saat itulah perhatian Donghae langsung teralihkan. Matanya terpaku pada sosok istrinya yang sedang berjalan mendekat.

"Baiklah, akan ku hubungi lagi nanti."

Donghae segera menutup dokumen yang ia pelajari dan meletakkan telepon genggamnya di atas meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sebelum menjawab, Hyukjae melingkarkan lengannya di leher Donghae. "Aku mencari Taehyung, tapi tidak menemukannya di manapun. Ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Petugas jaga di bawah mengatakan mungkin dia ada bersamamu di sini, jadi—"

"Kau ke sini."

"Tepat."

Setelah tersenyum, Donghae menghapus jarak diantara wajahnya dengan Hyukjae.

Bibir mereka menyatu, beradu dengan irama lembut yang kemudian mulai menggugah hasrat.

"Jadi, di mana Taehyung?" tanya Hyukjae. Merasa perlu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka sebelum ia berakhir tanpa bawahan dan terlentang di atas meja kerja Donghae dengan napas putus-putus.

Pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat Donghae berhenti memikirkan tentang kegiataan percintaan luar biasa yang mungkin bisa mereka lakukan di kantor, lalu menatap istrinya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Pukul tiga sore tadi dia dan temannya berpamitan pulang padaku karena harus mengerjakan tugas."

Hyukjae mengangkat lengannya untuk memeriksa jam tangan lalu berpindah pada ponsel yang sepi dari notifikasi. Baik Taehyung ataupun petugas keamanan di rumahnya tidak ada yang memberi kabar. Hyukjae jadi cemas karena tidak biasanya anaknya yang manis itu bersikap seperti ini.

"Apa dia mengatakan akan pergi ke suatu tempat setelah mengerjakan tugas?"

Donghae menggeleng dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Astaga! Bagaimana jika—"

Kedua telapak tangan Donghae yang kekar segera menangkup wajah Hyukjae, menenangkan istrinya yang mulai hilang kendali.

"Tenanglah, sayang, tenang~"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, jika Taehyung tidak bisa dihubungi?"

"Mungkin saja ponsel Taehyung mati karena dayanya habis. Sekarang akan ku antar kau pulang, siapa tahu Taehyung sudah ada di rumah."

Hyukjae tidak bisa membantah saat Donghae memegangi kedua lengannya, menuntunnya keluar dari ruangan, tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata jahat yang memperhatikan mereka.

* * *

 **_LA VÉRITÉ_**

 **_HH & KV_**

* * *

Kegelapan dan kesunyian menyambut Taehyung saat ia membuka pintu apartement Jungkook. Dua buah kantong belanjaan mengisi masing-masing tanganya. Semuanya berisi persediaan makanan untuk Jungkook.

Terakhir ia kesini, isi lemari pendingin pemuda Jeon itu sungguh memprihatinkan. Hanya ada beberapa kaleng minuman bersoda, beberapa botol air mineral, dan dua pak bakso ikan yang sudah menciut.

Kekasihnya itu memang keterlaluan. Gara-gara terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, Jungkook sampai-sampai tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi hal remeh temeh seperti mengisi ulang lemari es-nya. Bagaimana jika pemuda itu sampai jatuh sakit karena keteledorannya sendiri?

Setelah menemukan saklar dan keadaan ruangan menjadi terang benderang berkat aliran listrik yang hidup, Taehyung menghela napas kemudian mulai menggerutu perihal bagaimana bisa Jungkook membiarkan apartement-nya dalam keadaan gelap gulita seperti ini?

Sekedar informasi, Taehyung itu takut gelap, dan seharusnya Jungkook tidak boleh melupakan itu.

Selesai menata barang belanjaannya ke dalam lemari penyimpanan dan juga kulkas, Pemuda manis itu membuka pintu kamar Jungkook sepelan mungkin, lalu mengendap-endap menuju tempat tidur seperti seorang perampok.

Perampok hati Jungkook yang manis.

Tak kalah hati-hati pula, Taehyung menyusup masuk kedalam selimut yang menutup setengah tubuh Jungkook, menarik satu lengan kekasihnya yang tertidur tenang untuk dilingkarkan di pinggangnya sendiri. Bergelung senyaman mungkin disana.

Anggaplah Taehyung sedang kehilangan akalnya untuk beberapa saat karena ia benar-benar merindukan Jungkook dan tidak bisa menunggu hari esok untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau mengganggu tidur berhargaku, Tae."

Taehyung sempat tersentak kaget. Ia kira Jungkook tidak akan terbangun dan terganggu dengan kedatangannya, tapi ternyata lelaki itu hanya berpura-pura tidur.

Sepertinya Taehyung lupa jika kekasihnya adalah seorang aparat penegak hukum yang memiliki tingkat kepekaan tinggi terhadap segala macam hal di sekitarnya.

"Sambutanmu sungguh sangat mengecewakan, Jeon"

Jungkook tersenyum. Masih dengan mata terpejam, ia menyelipkan tangannya diantara celah leher Taehyung, menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil itu untuk lebih merapat padanya.

Jungkook sangat menyukai posisi ini, di mana Taehyung bergelung manja dalam dekapannya hingga napas hangat kekasih manisnya itu meraba dada dan menggelitik perutnya dengan rasa mual yang menyenangkan.

"Pukul berapa sekarang? Kenapa masih berkeliaran?"

Kamarnya gelap gulita, entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Seingatnya setelah kembali dari kantor sore tadi ia langsung terjerembab di atas tempat tidur tanpa melepas seragamnya.

"Pukul sembilan." jawab Taehyung setengah menggumam. Dekapan hangat dan usapan lembut dari telapak tangan Jungkook yang besar dikepalanya membuatnya mengantuk.

Sebelum kesini, Taehyung benar-benar dari rumah temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama. Otaknya telah diperas habis beberapa saat yang lalu dan ia belum beristirahat sama sekali semenjak pulang dari kantor ayahnya, wajar saja jika sekarang ia lelah luar biasa dan mengantuk, bahkan sampai lupa bahwa ia seharusnya pulang ke rumah.

"Tae?"

"Hm?"

"Jangan tidur."

Kembali hanya gumaman yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung.

"Sayang?"

"Hm?"

"Buka matamu, _Ma Cherie_."

Tapi Taehyung bandel, remaja manis itu semkin erat memejamkan matanya.

Karena genas, Jungkook mengecup kedua kelopak mata Taehyung yang tertutup, turun ke hidung mancungnya, lalu turun lagi menuju bibirnya yang merekah merah sewarna buah cherry.

"Hentikan, Jeon."

Akhirnya~

"Bangun atau aku akan terus mencium seluruh wajahmu tanpa henti."

Taehyung membuka matanya seketika. Jungkook tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Taehyung tentunya tidak mau seluruh wajahnya basah karena Jungkook menciumnya tanpa henti.

"Baiklah, aku sudah bangun. Sekarang, katakan apa maumu."

"Aku lapar."

Ingin rasanya Taehyung mengumpat dan merapalkan berbagai macam sumpah serapah pada kekasihnya. Itu keahliannya, _by the way._

"Lalu? Kau berharap aku melakukan apa? Memasak? Jangan bercanda, Jeon. Memasak air saja aku tidak bisa."

Jungkook mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, lalu membawa Taehyung keatas pangkuannya. Membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Taehyung untuk menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Taehyung yang begitu disukainya. Aroma pinus segar yang menenangkan.

"Aku tidak memintamu memasak untukku, sayang."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku _memakanmu_ saja?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah mesum yang menjengkelkan.

" **Sialan**!"

Jungkook tergelak. Taehyung yang mengumpat dengan wajah manisnya itu benar-benar membuatnya gemas.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Pak Detektif?"

"Bibirmu. Bibirmu itu mengganggu sekali, Tae. Boleh kucium?"

Jungkook menarik pinggang Taehyung untuk lebih merapat padanya dan memberikan kecupan kecil di pucuk hidung mancungnya. Jungkook tidak membutuhkan jawaban Taehyung, karena diijinkan atau tidak Jungkook akan tetap melakukannya.

"Tegang sekali. Apa kau takut, _hm_?"

Nafas hangat Jungkook yang menyapu wajahnya membuat bulu roma Taehyung merinding. Ia sering melihat di film-film bahwa keadaan seperti ini akan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang lebih intim. Yah, sebuah percintaan.

Kata orang, hal seperti itu rasanya menyenangkan. Tapi jika hal itu memang menyenangkan, kenapa ibunya selalu menjerit dengan nada aneh dalam kamar yang terkunci setelah bercumbu dengan luar biasa menggelora bersama ayahnya di sembarang tempat di rumahnya?

Kini bibir Jungkook sudah berpindah dan mencium rahang bawahnya, terus naik menuju pipi. Rasanya memang menyenangkan untuk saat ini, Taehyung sampai mengigit bibir bawahnya karena tak kuasa menolak sebelah tangan Jungkook yang menyelinap masuk di balik kaos yang dipakainya.

Bibir Jungkook merambat naik dengan percaya diri, mengecupi lagi mata dan hidung Taehyung, kemudian menempelkan keningnya dengan kening sang kekasih dan menggantung nafas mereka yang saling beradu.

Jungkook menggerakkan sebelah tangannya lagi, meletakkan ibu jarinya di dagu Taehyung, perlahan menekan bibir bawah Taehyung untuk memisahkannya dengan bibir bagian atas.

Dengan gerakan selembut sutera, Jungkook menukar posisi jemari dengan bibirnya sendiri, dan mulai memagut habis bibir Taehyung dengan tekanan lembut yang tidak terbantahkan.

Sebelah lengan Taehyung mengalung erat di leher Jungkook, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menapak dan meremat dada bidang Jungkook.

Ini memang bukan ciuman pertamanya dengan Jungkook. Mereka sudah sering melakukannya. Hanya saja, setiap Jungkook menciumnya, Taehyung masih belum terbiasa dengan sensasi aneh namun menyenangkan yang dirasakannya. Ada perasaan senang yang luar biasa tapi ada juga rasa takut yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Takut dirinya akan menjerit-jerit dengan nada aneh seperti ibunya.

Taehyung memang tidak punya perbandingan karena Jungkook adalah kekasih pertamanya dan tentu saja menjadi orang pertama juga yang mencumbunya. Tapi Taehyung berani bertaruh, kalau Jungkook adalah seorang _good kisser._

Lenguhan pelan Taehyung membuat Jungkook tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terus melahap habis bibir sang kekasih, seolah tidak ada hari esok untuk melakukannya lagi. Untung saja Jungkook masih memiliki cukup kewarasan untuk menghentikan kegiatan intim tersebut dan tidak menyentuh Taehyung lebih dari ini.

Pacarnya ini masih dibawah umur, ngomong-ngomong. Dan dia adalah anak dari pimpinan tertingginya di kantor. Apa kira-kira yang akan dilakukan ayah Taehyung jika mereka bercinta sekarang?

"Taehyung manis, semanis bibirnya."

" _Dumbass_."

"Astaga mulutmu itu."

Sambil tersenyum, Jungkook mengecup gemas bibir basah Taehyung. Dengan bibir dan wajah semanis ini, Taehyung mahir sekali dalam urusan mengumpat. Bahkan karena umpatan manis Taehyung itulah yang membuat Jungkook terjerat dan terjatuh begitu dalam pada pesona bocah SMA di atas pangkuannya ini.

Pertemuan pertama mereka sederhana saja, bahkan terkesan klise. Mereka bertemu di sebuah _coffeshop_ dua tahun yang lalu. Pada saat itu Jungkook berniat untuk membeli secangkir kopi. Singkat cerita; Karena terlalu asik bercanda ria bersama teman-temannya dan tidak memperhatikan jalan, Taehyung menabrak Jungkook hingga menumpahkan kopi dalam genggaman Jungkook pada seragam kepolisiannya.

Bukannya meminta maaf, Taehyung justru mengumpatinya, bersumpah serapah dan lain sebagainya pada Jungkook.

Lalu pertemuan kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya—masih ditempat yang sama. Entah pada pertemuan yang keberapa mereka tanpa sadar menjadi lebih dekat, dan Jungkook menyadari bahwa dirinya telah terpikat oleh seorang bocah SMA. Remaja manis dengan senyum kotaknya yang sangat memikat.

Tujuh tahun perbedaan umurnya dengan Taehyung bukan merupakan masalah besar bagi Jungkook, karena meskipun demikian Taehyung jauh lebih dewasa dari yang terlihat. Taehyung tahu kapan saatnya dia bisa bermanja-manja pada Jungkook dan Taehyung juga selalu tahu kapan saatnya Jungkook membutuhkan sikap dewasanya.

Jika ditanya, apa Jungkook bahagia? Tanpa ragu Jungkook akan menjawab,

 _Absolutely, Yes!_

Taehyung adalah sumber kebahagiaannya dan salah satu hal terindah yang ia miliki di dunia ini.

Sampai pada suatu hari, secara tidak sengaja Jungkook mengetahui fakta bahwa Taehyung adalah putra dari pimpinan tertinggi di kantor kepolisian tempatnya bertugas.

Kiamat kecil untuk Jungkook.

Karena Jungkook yakin, jalannya untuk bersama Taehyung tidak akan semudah memasak ramen atau telur mata sapi.

"Kuantar kau pulang."

Taehyung cemberut. "Aku diusir?" Taehyung masih ingin berada di dalam dekapan hangat kekasihnya. Dia belum puas dengan pertemuan ini.

"Pikiranmu sempit sekali. Ayahmu pasti sekarang sedang mondar mandir didepan pintu karena anak kesayangannya belum pulang."

Bibir Taehyung mencebik, yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah kecupan kilat oleh si dekektif muda.

"Aku mau menginap disini."

"Dan pak tua itu akan dengan senang hati melubangi tempurung kepalaku."

"Kau berlebihan, Jeon," katanya sambil meninju pelan dada Jungkook. "Dan satu lagi. Pak tua yang kau maksud itu adalah ayahku. Panggil dia dengan sebutan yang manis."

"Dimengerti," jawab Jungkook sambil mencubit hidung mancung Taehyung sebelum menciumnya lagi.

..

..

..

Hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit untuk sampai dikediaman keluarga Lee. _Rolex_ yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan Jungkook sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul setengah sebelas malam. Sudah lewat dari jam malam yang ditentukan untuk Taehyung oleh kepala keluarga Lee.

Dari dalam mobil Jungkook, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Donghae berdiri dengan tegap di depan pintu besar rumahnya. Menatap lurus kearah mereka dengan tatapan tajamnya. Seandainya sebuah tatapan bisa melubangi, bisa dipastikan mobil Jungkook sudah bolong dibeberapa bagian karena tatapan Donghae.

"Lihat, ayahmu sudah siap dengan senapan laras panjangnya. Dia pasti bahagia sekali jika bisa meledakkan kepalaku."

"Hanya delusimu saja, Jeon. Kau terlalu sering berhadapan dengan penjahat."

Jungkook hanya mengedikan bahu. _Well_ , mengenai senapan laras panjang itu memang murni hanya imajinasi Jungkook saja.

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan berjalan dengan setenang-tenangnya menuju Donghae.

"Kau terlambat dua puluh lima menit, TaeTae."

 _"Sorry, Dad~"_ kata Taehyung dengan nada manja disertai tatapan anak anjing yang baru dibuang. Ayahnya ini tidak akan bertahan dengan kemarahannya jika jurus itu sudah keluar.

Setelah menghela napas, Donghae berkata, " _Ok._ Sebuah ciuman selamat malam, lalu pergilah ke kamarmu."

 _"Call."_

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dipipi kanan Donghae, membuat kepala keluarga Lee itu mengulas sebuah senyum dibibirnya. Tapi senyuman itu seketika luntur saat anak semata wayangnya juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Jungkook. Taehyung mencium pipi kiri Jungkook di depan mata kepalanya.

 _Oh my God!_

 _What the hell's going on here?_

Tadi Donghae hanya berpikir bahwa mereka pulang bersama-sama karena Taehyung tersesat dan tanpa sengaja bertemu Jungkook. Tapi sepertinya pemikiran itu salah.

"Selamat malam, _Mon Cher,"_ ucap Taehyung kemudian disertai dengan senyum kotaknya, yang dibalas dengan sebuah senyum tipis oleh Jungkook.

Setelah Taehyung menghilang dibalik pintu, tatapan kedua polisi berbeda generasi itu beradu. Kedua pria itu memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, menyembunyikan segala macam emosi dalam hati mereka.

"Ikut aku."

Apa Jungkook punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti langkah sang Komisaris?

Tentu tidak.

..

..

..

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit mereka diam di dalam ruang kerja Donghae, tidak melakukan atau membuka percakapan apapun. Mereka duduk dengan tenang, berhadap-hadapan ditemani dua cangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis di atas meja kerja.

Hubungan kedua polisi beda usia ini memang tidak bisa dikatakan baik, tapi tidak bisa dibilang buruk juga. Entah apa yang menjadi pemicunya sehingga interaksi keduanya selalu terasa kaku. Jika diibaratkan, mereka berdua seperti dua sisi magnet yang sama, jika dipertemukan akan memberikan reaksi saling tolak menolak. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa Jungkook ternyata menjalin hubungan dengan Taehyung, Jungkook tetap menghormati Donghae sebagai atasannya ditempatnya bertugas.

"Kau sudah mempertimbangkan tawaranku?"

"Kurasa begitu."

Lalu Donghae berdiri memunggunginya sambil mendongak, menatap senapan yang tergantung manis di tembok.

Itu bukan pajangan biasa, tapi senjata untuk berburu rusa sungguhan.

Astaga! Dari sekian banyak ruangan dalam rumah ini, kenapa Donghae harus memajang senjata itu di tempat ini?

Apakah halusinasi Jungkook tadi akan menjadi nyata? Masalah melubangi kepala?

Lelaki berumur matang itu melirik Jungkook lewat bahunya.

"Jadi apa keputusanmu, Detektif Jeon?"

Jungkook menatap lurus pria dewasa dihadapannya. Sorot matanya tegas tanpa keraguan, tidak gentar meski Donghae memasang wajah seram dan siap untuk meraih senjata. Bukan untuk berburu rusa tapi memburu kepalanya.

"Aku menolak bergabung dalam tim."

"Bisa kau berikan satu alasan yang masuk akal?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, Komisaris Lee."

Donghae tersenyum tipis, lalu meraih senapan di dinding itu dengan gerakan santai penuh wibawa. Siapa pun yang mengenalnya pasti setuju jika seorang Lee Donghae adalah seorang pria yang penuh dengan kharisma. Bahkan kharismanya tidak sedikitpun luntur meski diusianya yang sekarang tergolong sudah tidak muda lagi. Ditambah lagi dengan sepak terjangnya di dunia kepolisian membuat polisi senior itu disegani kawan dan ditakuti lawan.

"Begitukah?"

Ketika berbalik, obsidian teduh namun tegasnya memperhatikan Jungkook dengan lekat.

Melihat Jungkook duduk dihadapannya dengan tenang dan dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa detektif muda itu menolak bergabung dengan tim yang dibentuknya, mengingatkan Donghae pada seseorang. Orang itu akan dengan tegas mengatakan tidak jika ia memang tidak mau. Dan akan dengan mudah berkata iya jika memang ia sudah bertekad. Persis dengan Jungkook saat ini. Hanya saja, Jungkook memiliki kepribadian yang dingin dan tertutup, juga jalan pikiran yang sulit untuk dimengerti.

"Kau berkencan dengan anakku. Aku benar, Detektif Jeon?"

Kali ini, Donghae memeriksa tempat peluru, memastikan bahwa senjata itu bisa digunakan malam ini.

Meski Jungkook tetap pada wajah datarnya, namun Donghae yakin wajah itu sempat menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut walau hanya sepersekian detik. Entah lebih cenderung kepada yang mana; Pertanyaan atau senjatanya?

"Kau tahu kalau Taehyung adalah anakku satu-satunya 'kan? Oleh sebab itu, aku akan sangat selektif kepada siapa saja yang mencoba mendekatinya."

Lalu, Donghae mengacungkan senapannya, memposisikan dirinya untuk menembak sesuatu di sudut ruangan, tempat ia menyimpan peralatan golf. Tenang, sasarannya bukan Jeon Jungkook.

"Anda berusaha menekanku dengan alasan personal?" _Dan juga dengan senjata?_ "Terdengar sangat tidak _gentelman_ , Komisaris Lee."

Donghae tertawa renyah dan menurunkan senapannya. Banyak orang yang bilang kalau Jeon Jungkook adalah orang yang cerdas. Dan sepertinya Donghae memang harus mengakui itu mulai dari sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk anakku. Apa aku salah? Aku tidak akan pernah sudi memberikan anakku kepada seorang pecundang, Detektif Jeon." Tatapannya tak main-main sekarang. "Jadi, jika kau masih ingin berhubungan dengan Taehyung-ku, maka buktikanlah kalau kau memang layak untuknya."

Jungkook mengeratkan rahangnya. Jelas sekali kata-kata Donghae barusan adalah termasuk jenis pemaksaan dengan ancaman terselubung. Jungkook bisa melaporkan sikap atasannya ini sebagai tidakan kriminal, tapi dirinya tidak bisa melakukan itu jika mengingat Taehyung. Semua ini dilakukan demi Taehyung.

"Jadi Detektif Jeon, pilihanmu adalah—"

"Apapun maumu, Komisaris."

Pilihan Jungkook adalah ikut bergabung dengan tim secara sukarela atau bergabung dengan terpaksa. Dengan kata lain Jungkook tidak memiliki pilihan sama sekali.

 _Meh!_ Donghae menyerang tepat pada titik kelemahannya.

Donghae tersenyum puas. Senyum penuh kemenangan. Satu kosong untuk dirinya.

Masih dengan tersenyum dan juga senjata di tangannya, Donghae menyerahkan dua buah map dari dalam laci kepada Jungkook, warnanya merah dan biru.

"Di dalam map biru itu terdapat nama-nama rekan satu timmu. Kau lihat, Kim Namjoon akan bersamamu kali ini. _Well_ , dia jenius, sama sepertimu. _Hacker_ terbaik yang dimiliki kepolisian Korea Selatan."

Jungkook membolak-balikan berkas ditangannya dengan muka keruh dan bosan bukan main. Ia tidak peduli siapa yang akan menjadi rekan satu timnya nanti. Jungkook hanya ingin cepat menuntaskan kasus ini dan menunjukkan pada pak tua di hadapannya kalau dirinya layak untuk bersanding dengan Taehyung.

"Min Yoongi. Penembak jitu terbaik—"

" _Interupsi_. Maaf, tapi sepertinya informasi yang anda dapatkan salah. Predikat penembak jitu terbaik itu ada padaku," kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum miring. Dia tidak sedang membual. Pemuda tampan ini memang handal dalam hal itu.

"Benarkah? Ah, aku terkesan ngomong-ngomong."

Donghae memasang mimik wajah berbinar, seolah memang ia terkesan dengan apa yang dikatakan Jungkook barusan, tapi semua itu hanyalah sandiwara yang tidak manis.

Jungkook menggeram.

Mengumpat memang bukan keahliannya, tapi izinkanlah Jungkook untuk mengumpati atasannya itu sekali ini saja.

 _Fuck You!_

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah tidak sabarnya.

Jungkook hanya memasang wajah terserah, ingin sekali memutar mata.

"Lalu Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok, dan yang terakhir Park Jimin."

 _Ah_ , itu dia. Park Jimin.

Bisa minta tolong ingatkan Jungkook untuk mencekik si pendek itu nanti? Kelangsungan hubungannya dengan Taehyung dipertaruhkan disini, _man_. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, maka tamatlah riwayat Si Park itu ditangannya.

" _Nah_ Detektif Jeon, pelajari baik- baik berkas ini. Aku percayakan kasus ini padamu. _Ah_ satu lagi, akan ada satu detektif senior yang akan membantu kalian, jika kalian menemui kesulitan, jangan ragu untuk meminta bantuannya."

 _Persetan!_

Jungkook malas mendengarkan. Jadi, dengan tidak sabaran pemuda Jeon itu bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya lalu meraih kedua map yang Donghae sodorkan padanya.

"Tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai!"

Astaga, masih ada lagi?

Lelaki yang lebih tua mencondongkan badannya sedikit ke arah Jungkook.

"Selama kasus ini belum selesai, jangan coba-coba menemui, Taehyung."

Alasannya bukan hanya karena keegoisan seorang ayah, tapi juga sebagai upaya perlindungan terhadap keluarganya. Jungkook sangat memahami hal itu. Ia pun tidak memiliki rencana untuk melibatkan Taehyung dalam penyelesaian kasus ini, jadi peringatan Donghae bukanlah sesuatu yang akan ia perdebatkan lagi.

"Dan jika kau masih berani melanggar ketentuanku itu—"

Dengan secepat kilat Donghae mengangkat senjatanya pada Jungkook lalu menarik pelatuknya.

Asap tipis mengepul dari ujung senapan Donghae tepat di depan wajah Jungkook, tapi pemuda itu baik-baik saja, terlihat tidak gentar sama sekali meskipun napasnya sempat tertahan beberapa saat di tenggorokan.

"—Maka, semuanya akan berakhir seperti itu," kata Donghae sambil menunjuk sebuah vas bunga yang telah hancur karena ulahnya.

Setelah mengangguk, Jungkook pun berlalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

 _ **Jeon Jungkook sekali.**_

 _Kuharap keputusanku sudah tepat._

Setelah merapalkan kalimat tersebut dalam hati, Donghae mendengar langkah kaki yang terburu-buru menuju ruangannya.

Kemudian, Taehyung masuk tanpa mengetuk ke dalam ruangannya, menghadang Jungkook yang terdiam dengan tangan menggantung karena gagal meraih handle pintu.

"Apa kau baik saja?" tanya remaja itu pada Jungkook sambil memeriksa tiap inchi badannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

 _"It's okay,"_ kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum tipis dan menggenggam tangan Taehyung di pipinya.

Donghae berdehem, sengaja dan dengan keras untuk menginterupsi pasangan kekasih itu. "Bisa tolong kau lepaskan tangannya dan cepat pergi dari sini?"

Taehyung mendadak tidak bisa menerima sikap ayahnya. " _Daddy_! Apa kesalahannya sampai harus diperlakukan seperti ini? Bukan salahnya jika aku sampai pulang terlambat."

Tapi Donghae seperti tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan anaknya. Dengan santai ia pun melambai. "Dan kau Lee Taehyung, cepat ke sini, kita perlu berbicara."

Sebelum anaknya menjawab lagi, Hyukjae sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sambil berlari. Salah satu rol di rambutnya terlepas karena ia bergerak dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Apa yang terjadi di... Astaga!" Mata Hyukjae membulat seperti bola pimpong. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan **vas mahalku** , Lee Donghae?"

Sekalipun kesulitan menelan ludah, Donghae tetap bersikap tenang di depan Jungkook, tidak mau terlihat seperti suami-suami yang tidak berkedudukan jika sang istri sudah berkacak pinggang.

"Aku hanya mengajarkan pada anak muda ini cara menembak yang benar, cepat dan tepat."

"Tapi kenapa harus vasku yang bernasip malang malam ini?!"

Benar sekali, kenapa? Dulu, Donghae mengeluarkan banyak sekali uang untuk memenangkan lelang perabotan itu demi menyenangkan hati Hyukjae. Harusnya Donghae langsung membidik kepala Jungkook saja tadi, bukan vas dengan ukiran cantik itu.

Di lain pihak, Jungkook senang bisa melihat sisi lain dari Lee Donghae, tapi ia malas mendengarkan perdebatan suami-istri yang tidak penting ini. Jadi, Jungkook membungkuk kepada Hyukjae, mengambil perhatian—ehem—calon ibu mertuanya.

"Saya permisi, _Madam"_

 _Madam?_

Donghae terkekeh. "Yang benar saja, kau pikir istriku akan terkesan?! Jangan bermimpi!"

Hyukjae memberikan isyarat kepada Jungkook untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut sebelum ia berubah pikiran dan mungkin mengambil alih senjata di tangan Donghae.

Pemuda tampan itu segera menurut sambil di gandeng oleh Taehyung.

"Ya! Ya! Lee Taehyung, kembali! Jangan menempel-nempel padanya, nanti kau panuan dan mempunyai kutu!"

Taehyung tidak peduli karena ia tahu Jungkook tidak sejorok itu meskipun sering teledor dengan dirinya sendiri. Kekasihnya itu tetap mandi dua kali sehari jika tidak sedang berada dalam misi yang mendesak.

Ketika Donghae maju selangkah untuk mengejar Taehyung, Hyukjae berdiri tepat di hadapannya sambil menyilangkan lengan.

"Kita masih belum selesai, sayang. Aku menuntut pertanggung jawabanmu pada vas kesayanganku, sekarang juga!"

Di luar, Taehyung yang masih menggandeng lengan Jungkook menggumam, "Baiklah, aku serahkan masalah _daddy_ padamu, _mom_. Buat _daddy_ jera, jika perlu jangan biarkan _daddy_ tidur di kamar malam ini."

 _Jahat sekali..._

Jungkook menggumam dalam hati, tidak mau mengatakan secara terus terang karena hal itu hanya akan membuat rumah kekasihnya hancur karena dua perdebatan hebat. Sekarang Jungkook tahu dari mana sifat suka mengumpat yang dimiliki Taehyung.

Ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

* * *

 **DeSTORIA's** note:

Haii...Long time no see...

Saya kambek bawa ff baru wkwk...kaya yg udah dibilang diatas ya, ff ini adalah ff Collabfic alias ff hasil keroyokan antara saya, Authornim **D HHS** dan **ButtHyukjae**

Makasih ya bebs...berkat kegesrekan kalian berdua akhirnya mimpiku buat baca ff Haehyuk-KookV akhirnya jadi kenyataan *lebay* wkwkwk

Habis ini kita ngegesrek lagi ya...kita ngegas buat garap chap selanjutnya wkwkwkwkwk

..

 **D HHS's** note:

Hai!

Annyeong!

Ni Hao!

..

 **ButtHyukjae's** note:

Hallo eperibadiiii...

Lebay yah sambutannya? Wkwk Biarin! Saya adalah si bontot dari ketiga manusia gesrek disini. Pertama mau bilang makasih duli sama si A dan sama si D...sayang banget kalian sama kalian! Dan makasih juga buat kalian- kalian yang udah mampir di ff ini. Gue berasa kaya artis yang abis dapey penghargaan tau ga wkwkwkwk

Cerita ini dibuat dengan segenap kegesrekan kita bertiga. Jadi selama proses itu kita ga bisa anteng, selalu di isi dengan kegesrekan kita yg bikin perut mules.

Jadi, inilah persembahan dari kami ADI gesrek yang demen batang toge wkwkwkwk

..

Terakhir...

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak...wkwk


	2. Chapter 2

**..**

 **_LA VÉRITÉ_**

 **..**

 **A Collabfic from D HHS, ButtHyukjae and DeSTORIA**

 **A Story of**

 **Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **..**

 **Boys Love**

 **Crime with lil bit romance**

 **..**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Dia tampan kan, _Mom?"_

Hyukjae melirik putra cantiknya sebelum memutar mata. Dia jengah. Sudah lebih dari tujuh kali dalam sepuluh menit Taehyung mengatakan Jungkook tampan, padahal itu hanya gambarnya saja di televisi.

"Dilihat dari segi manapun, _Daddy_ -mu jauh lebih tampan dari pada dia."

Lalu, layar datar dua puluh tujuh _inchi_ itu menampilkan sosok Donghae dalam balutan seragam resmi kepolisian berwarna biru. Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berdiri dan berteriak, "Donghae- _yeobo, ah!_ Tampannya~"

Sang anak ternganga, tidak percaya bahwa ibunya yang biasanya selalu terlihat anggun dapat bersikap seperti itu juga.

Lalu, layar plasma itu kembali menampilkan gambar Jungkook. Taehyung ikut berdiri dan berteriak heboh bersama Hyukjae. Terakhir, mereka saling berpelukan dan melompat-lompat seperti seorang _fangirl_ tidak sehat karena mendapatkan sebuah _flying kiss_ dari idolanya.

Saat mendengar suara mesin mobil memasuki pekarangan, Hyukjae dan Taehyung segera memisahkan diri. Mereka kembali duduk dengan anggun di sofa panjang, berdehem sekali dan membenahi rambut baru mereka.

" _Daddy_ pulang~"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Pasangan ibu dan anak itu masih menjalankan aksi mogok bicaranya kepada Donghae karena alasan yang berbeda.

 _"Chagiya—"_ Donghae tiba-tiba berhenti di ambang pintu ruang santai. Matanya melotot dramatis saat melihat penampilan istri dan anaknya.

"Demi Tuhan! Aliran listrik mana yang bermasalah di rumah ini sampai rambut kalian menjadi seperti itu?"

Taehyung berdiri dari sofa dan berkacak pinggang. " _Daddy_ , ini _style_ yang sedang _hits_ musim ini!"

Memang _sih_. Donghae tidak akan menyangkal hal itu. Jika sedang memperhatikan jalanan kota, ia sering sekali melihat banyak remaja berkeliaran dengan model rambut seperti itu.

Tapi Donghae jadi tak habis pikir, apa bagusnya memiliki model rambut seperti _mie instan_ yang gagal di produksi itu?

Terlebih memiliki model rambut seperti istrinya. Donghae tidak teringat penyanyi _rage_ saat melihat Hyukjae tapi malah teringat pada alat untuk mengepel lantai. _Astaga~_ untung saja Hyukjae masih tetap terlihat cantik biarpun berambut gimbal begitu. Kulitnya putih mulus dan kinclong seperti habis perawatan.

Atau memang mereka benar-benar habis melakukan perawatan?

Donghae teringat pada ponselnya yang tadi sempat berbunyi tanpa henti seperti _orkestra_. Sang Komisaris tiba-tiba mendapat firasat tidak enak. Buru-buru Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk melihat semua _email_ dan pesan masuk di sana.

Semuanya berasal dari perusahan kartu kredit yang menginformasikan tentang rincian penggunaannya hari ini.

Seketika Donghae lemas karena Hyukjae dan Taehyung tidak hanya menggunakan kartu kreditnya untuk pergi ke salon, tapi mereka juga menggunakannya untuk membeli berbagai macam barang ber _merk_ yang edisinya terbatas.

Menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan sang suami, Hyukjae berdehem kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tak lupa ia juga memasang senyuman manis bukan mainnya yang bisa mengalahkan secangkir teh dengan satu kilogram gula pasir.

"Apa kau sudah makan, _Yeobo_? Aku memasak iga panggang kesukaanmu. Kita makan malam sekarang?"

Kepala Donghae rasanya pusing berdenyut-denyut. Di kantor dirinya sudah dibuat kualahan dengan pekerjaan, sedangkan di rumah dirinya dibuat pusing dengan tingkah istri beserta anaknya. Ingin sekali marah tapi tidak bisa, terlebih saat Hyukjae mendekat, mengambil tas kerja dan menuntunnya menuju meja makan.

* * *

 **_LA VÉRITÉ_**

 **_HH & KV_**

* * *

"Astaga!"

Jimin berseru di depan layar _laptop_ yang tengah menayangkan rekaman CCTV suasana parkir sebuah supermarket, memecahkan suasana hening yang sedari tadi menyelimuti ruangan Jungkook. Tak ayal suaranya yang melengking itu menarik perhatian kedua rekannya yang tengah serius memeriksa berkas- berkas data penyelidikan kasus kecelakaan Petugas Kim.

"Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Coba kau lihat ini." Jimin menunjuk layar laptop dengan jari telunjuknya yang pendek tapi manis.

Jungkook dan Namjoon mau tak mau mengalihkan sejenak perhatian dari berkas-berkas yang mereka geluti. Keduanya mencondongkan badan ke arah Jimin lalu memperhatikan rekaman CCTV tersebut. Di sana, terlihat dengan jelas gambar Petugas Kim yang tengah berjalan beriringan dengan seseorang yang tidak asing sama sekali bagi mereka.

"Dia..."

Reaksi Namjoon setelah melihat rekaman CCTV itu pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan reaksi Jimin beberapa saat yang lalu. Mereka seperti tengah melihat penampakan hantu tanpa kepala atau bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada itu.

"Lima belas menit sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi." gumam Namjoon setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa kagetnya dan meneliti waktu yang tertera pada rekaman CCTV.

Namjoon dan Jimin saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat sebelum keduanya beralih menatap Jungkook yang masih _khusyuk_ menatap layar _laptop_.

"Bagaimana, Jeon? Apa menurutmu istri Komisaris Lee ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan Petugas Kim? Haruskah kita memasukannya ke dalam daftar tersangka?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, terkesan ragu. "Tidak cukup bukti, _Hyung_."

Jimin menyela. "Rekaman CCTV ini merupakan bukti yang kuat, Jeon. Nyonya Lee adalah orang terakhir yang terlihat bersama Petugas Kim sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi."

Detektif muda bermarga Jeon itu kini tengah berperang dengan batinnya. Dilihat dari pribadinya saja, ibu dari Taehyung itu merupakan orang yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang kepada sesamanya—kita tidak akan membahas tentang insiden vas bunga yang dipecahkan Donghae karena hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang sangat berbeda. Intinya, sangat tidak mungkin bagi seseorang seperti Hyukjae tega melenyapkan nyawa seseorang.

Tapi disisi lain, rekaman CCTV tersebut merupakan salah satu bukti yang cukup kuat untuk membuat Hyukjae masuk kedalam daftar orang-orang yang dicurigai sebagai tersangka lantaran Hyukjae adalah orang terakhir yang terlihat bersama Petugas Kim sebelum polisi itu tewas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!" teriak Jungkook saat melihat Jimin dengan serta-merta menuliskan nama Hyukjae di atas selembar kertas dalam berkas yang berisikan data-data penyelidikan mereka.

"Ayolah Jeon, santailah sedikit. Aku hanya mencatat namanya saja. Jika calon ibu mertuamu itu benar-benar tidak bersalah, maka statusnya bisa turun dari tersangka menjadi saksi. Yang jelas kita tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa calon ibu mertuamu itu sempat bertemu petugas Kim sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi."

Park Jimin sialan! _Oh,_ Jungkook ingin sekali menguncir mulut rekannya yang sangat menjengkelkan itu sekalipun semua perkataannya memang bisa dibenarkan.

"Penyelidikan baru dimulai, Kook. Kita akan mencari dan mengumpulkan bukti-bukti _otentik_ yang lainnya sekaligus mengungkapkan kebenaran tentang nyonya Lee." Namjoon menepuk lengan Jungkook pelan. Berusaha menenangkan kegelisahan pemuda yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu.

"Entahlah _Hyung_ , aku—

"Detektif Jeon."

Suara tegas seseorang yang memanggil namanya dari arah pintu membuat Jungkook menghentikan ucapannya. Ya, itu adalah suara Lee Donghae, ayah dari kekasihnya yang manis. Dan sekarang pimpinannya itu masuk dengan langkah pasti dan penuh wibawa. Pasti ingin mengetahui perkembangan dari kasus yang ia tangani.

 _Such a perfect time._

Kenapa harus sekarang Donghae datang ke sini? Di saat mereka tengah berdebat tentang menjadikan Hyukjae sebagai salah satu tersangka atau tidak?

"Bagaimana hasil penyelidikanmu, Detektif Jeon? Apa kalian sudah mendapatkan rekaman CCTV nya?"

 _Sudah, dan kami semua hampir mendapatkan serangan jantung berjama'ah._

Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati. Entahlah, semejak Donghae memberikannya mandat untuk menangani kasus ini ia jadi sering sekali melakukan dosa ringan kepada siapa saja. Tapi jika melihat Donghae yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh keingin tahuan, rasa-rasanya tidak berlebihan jika Jungkook dengan lancarnya tengah merapalkan berbagai macam sumpah serapah, meski hanya di dalam hati.

Sementara Jungkook sibuk mengumpat dalam hati, Namjoon terlihat benar-benar tegang ditempatnya berdiri. Sedangkan Jimin terlihat berkali-kali menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ya Tuhan, bolehkah Jimin berkata kalau tadi ia _khilaf_ saat menuliskan nama Hyukjae kedalam daftar para tersangka? Bagaimana kalau Komisaris Lee tahu bahwa ia yang telah menuliskan nama istrinya? Apakah Komisaris Lee akan mematahkan tangannya? Ataukah hanya akan memangkas jari-jarinya supaya menjadi semakin minimalis? _Oh_ tidak, terdengar mengerikan sekali.

Kini Jungkook beradu pandang dengan Donghae tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk membuka mulut. Bukan karena takut, melainkan ia bingung harus mulai menjelaskan dari mana. Bagaimana reaksi Donghae nanti saat ia tahu bahwa istrinya merupakan salah satu orang yang turut dicurigai terlibat dalam kasus Ini?

Donghae mengerutkan kening karena keterdiaman tiga detektif di hadapannya. Instingnya sebagai seorang polisi mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sang Komisaris kemudian menarik _laptop_ Jimin hingga kini layar datar berukuran empat belas _inchi_ itu menghadap tepat kearahnya.

Jimin menyeka sebutir keringat yang mengalir melewati pelipisnya saat melihat Donghae memutar ulang rekaman CCTV tersebut. Detektif berpostur tubuh pendek itu lagi-lagi merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Kenapa gerak refleksnya lambat sekali, seperti kakek- kakek renta? Seharusnya begitu Donghae muncul di depan pintu tadi, ia segera menutup saja layar laptopnya supaya Donghae tidak melihat rekaman itu. Setidaknya tidak sekarang.

Begitu melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada raut wajah Petinggi polisi yang sangat ditakutinya itu, Jimin hanya bisa berdoa di dalam hati agar tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah di sini.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau memasukan nama istriku ke dalam daftar para tersangka, Detektif Jeon," kata Donghae sambil melirik sinis Jungkook.

"Maaf. Tapi kami memang harus melakukannya, Komisaris Lee."

Seperti biasa, Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dengan tenang. Tidak sedikitpun terlihat ada rasa takut dari sorot matanya. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang terlihat sudah mulai tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Jangan bercanda kau, Jeon Jungkook!" Donghae menggebrak meja dengan sangat kuat sehingga menumpahkan segelas air yang terdapat di atasnya. Cairan tersebut menyebar dengan cepat dan membasahi sejumlah kertas-kertas yang ada di sekitarnya. Jimin dan Namjoon bahkan sampai terlonjak kaget.

"Anda sudah melihat sendiri rekaman CCTV-nya, Komisaris Lee. Istri anda adalah orang terakhir yang terlihat bersama dengan petugas Kim. Kami harus memeriksanya untuk menilai apakah istri anda benar-benar terlibat atau tidak."

Donghae mengatupkan rahangnya. Gemeletuk giginya nyaris terdengar.

Apa yang dikatakan Jungkook ada benarnya. Ditambah lagi, Hyukjae tidak pernah menceritakan perihal pertemuannya dengan Petugas Kim sebelum kecelakaan naas itu terjadi. Akan tetapi tetap saja, nalurinya sebagai seorang suami tidak bisa menerima bila istri yang teramat dicintainya dicurigai sebagai salah satu tersangka dalam sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Terlebih lagi oleh Jungkook.

"Istriku bukan pembunuh, Detektif Jeon."

"Ijinkan aku untuk membuktikannya, Komisaris Lee."

Donghae kembali tersulut emosi. Ingin sekali meninju wajah Jungkook yang tetap terlihat tenang di saat dirinya sudah mulai merasa terbakar oleh amarah, tapi Donghae tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan tidak terpuji seperti itu terhadap bawahannya karena hal tersebut bisa mencoreng nama baik divisi yang ia pimpin dan juga nama baik Donghae sendiri. Jadi, yang bisa Donghae lakukan saat ini hanyalah berusaha untuk tenang dan mencoba memikirkan semuanya dengan kepala dingin.

"Baiklah. Lanjutkan penyelidikanmu." Kini tatapan Komisaris Besar Polisi itu terlihat menajam. "Dan pastikan bukti yang kau berikan itu bisa dipertanggung jawabkan. Karena jika tidak, kau tahu pasti apa akibatnya."

Setelah berkata demikian, Donghae berbalik dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Jungkook. Tapi begitu sampai di ambang pintu Donghae menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lakukan dengan sebaik mungkin, Detektif Jeon," kata Donghae tanpa menoleh ke manapun. "Kau ingat kan apa taruhannya kalau kau sampai gagal?"

Lalu Donghae benar- benar pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Jungkook dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

" _Astaga_ , kakiku seperti agar-agar Namjoon _Hyung_."

Jimin jatuh terduduk di kursinya. Jimin tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia yang berada diposisi Jungkook tadi. Padahal seharusnya memang dialah yang menghadapi Donghae karena dialah yang telah memasukan nama istri pimpinannya itu ke dalam daftar para tersangka. Dan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi tadi, mungkin Jimin sudah kencing di celana karena ditatap sedemikian tajam oleh Donghae.

" _Keep calm_. Kita pasti bisa memecahkan kasus ini, _Dude_."

Namjoon menepuk bahu Jungkook yang terasa tegang, mencoba memberikan semangat pada rekannya itu. Benar-benar senior yang baik.

Jungkook berdoa dalam hati, berharap dengan tulus semoga ia bisa memecahkan kasus ini. _Ah_ , tidak! Bukan semoga. Tapi ia harus bisa! Karena seluruh hidupnya dipertaruhkan pada keberhasilannya kali ini.

 _Bantu aku, Tuhan..._

* * *

 **_LA VÉRITÉ_**

 **_HH & KV_**

* * *

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening saat melihat sang suami memasuki rumah dengan wajah bingung, seperti orang asing yang salah masuk rumah. Lelaki tampan itu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Hyukjae sedang duduk santai di ruang televisi sambil menikmati secangkir teh.

"Selamat datang, Komisaris Lee~"

Donghae berhenti di dasar anak tangga lalu menoleh. Hampir mengumpati dirinya sendiri karena terlalu fokus. Tadi sebelum pulang dari kantor, Donghae sempat menelepon Hyukjae dan menanyakan di mana posisi sang istri. Kebetulan tadi Hyukjae menjawab kalau ia tengah berada di kamar, jadilah Donghae segera meluncur ke sana tanpa mempertimbangkan untuk memeriksa ruangan lain.

"Teh?"

Donghae menghela napas dan berjalan mendekat selagi Hyukjae menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir kosong yang lain.

"Terima kasih," kata Donghae setelah duduk di sebelah Hyukjae dan menerima secangkir teh hangat dari istrinya.

"Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di kantor?"

Selalu bisa membaca situasi dengan tepat adalah salah satu dari sifat luar biasa Hyukjae yang membuat Donghae jatuh cinta setengah mati. Namun, alih-alih bercerita, Donghae malah bersandar pada sofa lalu menyimak perdebatan antara dua politisi calon pimpinan partai politik di televisi sambil menikmati tehnya.

"Apa yang pernah kukatakan padamu komisaris Lee yang terhormat?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mencondongkan badan pada Donghae. Jemarinya yang lentik mengurai simpul dasi Donghae.

Hyukjae pernah mengatakan untuk tidak membawa beban pekerjaannya ke rumah jika Donghae tidak ingin berbagi dengannya.

Lalu, Jemari Hyukjae yang lentik membelai rambut tebal suaminya, membujuk sang komisaris supaya mau bercerita sekaligus berpaling dari layar plasma yang menyebalkan.

Saat ini, Donghae bukannya sedang tidak mau berbagi dengan Hyukjae. Donghae hanya sedang bingung untuk memulai percakapan dengan istrinya. Kalimat seperti apa yang harus ia lontarkan sebagai awalan? Ataukah ia harus langsung berkata seperti ini _, "Hyukjae sayang, kau masuk dalam daftar tersangka kasus kematian petugas Kim."_ Tidak bisa kan? _Aish_ , anak-anak sialan. Kenapa mereka bisa sampai menuliskan nama Hyukjae dalam lembaran konyol itu?

Akhirnya, Donghae meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja kemudian menggenggam tangan Hyukjae, membelainya dengan lembut sambil menghadapkan diri kepada sang istri.

"Aku ingin menanyakan satu hal. Apa benar kau bertemu petugas Kim sebelum dia mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal di tempat?"

Hyukjae sekarang mengerti tanpa harus menuntut penjelasan dari Donghae.

"Benar, aku bertemu dengannya di supermarket. Tapi aku—"

Tidak terlibat. Tentu saja. Donghae sangat yakin kepada istrinya.

"Bersalah ataupun tidak, anak-anak brengsek itu akan tetap membuatmu datang ke kantorku dan menginterogasimu seperti seorang buronan."

"Aku tidak takut."

Sudah seharusnya.

Bukan hanya karena tidak bersalah, melainkan karena Hyukjae adalah istri seorang Lee Donghae yang bijaksana dan tidak gentar menghadapi apapun.

Keduanya tersenyum sebelum Donghae menarik Hyukjae lalu mendudukan sang istri di atas pangkuannya, menghapus semua jarak di antara mereka sambil membelai leher jenjang Hyukjae.

Donghae mencumbu sang istri dengan lembut, menghidupkan gelombang hasrat dalam diri mereka yang semakin mendamba kepuasan.

Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melepaskan atasan Donghae. Hyukjae menginginkan telapak tangannya segera merasakan kulit dan otot-otot sang suami yang , sebelum Hyukjae berhasil menanggalkan kemeja putih yang dipakai Donghae, Hyukjae dibuat mendesah dengan kepala mendongak dan mata terpejam karena Donghae secara tiba-tiba meninggalkan bibirnya untuk melumat leher indahnya, ditambah lagi salah satu tangan Donghae telah masuk ke dalam pakaian Hyukjae, meraba perut sexy Hyukjae dan terus naik hingga berakhir pada puncak dada Hyukjae yang mulai menegang, mendamba sentuhan Donghae yang lebih intim.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Taehyung mereka yang manis baru saja pulang dari kegiatan belajar kelompok. Remaja itu berdiri mematung di ambang pintu saat melihat interaksi intim ayah dan ibunya, matanya melotot dan wajahnya jadi merah padam persis seperti buah kesukaan ibunya, _strawberry_.

"Taehyung tidak lihat, Taehyung tidak lihat."

Donghae menarik kepalanya dari bahu Hyukjae yang sedikit terekspose, lalu melihat anaknya yang sedang berjalan menaiki tangga sambil meraba-raba.

"Dia benar-benar tidak melihat kan?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mengamati putra cantiknya yang sudah lenyap di lantai dua.

Tentu saja Taehyung mereka yang _polos_ telah menyaksikan kegiatan mereka, hanya saja saat ini Donghae sedang tidak ingin peduli.

Mereka berdua kemudian mendengar suara musik yang cukup kencang di lantai atas. Pasti dari kamar Taehyung. Bukan musik yang romantis, namun karena putra cantiknya memilih untuk memberikan kesempatan pada Donghae untuk berdua saja dengan Hyukjae, Donghae tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Dengan sigap dan cekatan, Donghae melepas atasan Hyukjae lalu membaringkan Istrinya di sofa. Ia membungkuk tepat di atas dada Hyukjae dan semakin membuat pendamping hidupnya itu gila akan kepuasan yang dijanjikan oleh Donghae melalui belaian lidah pada puncak dadanya yang semakin menegang.

Hyukjae sudah tidak tahan, ia menurunkan bawahannya sendiri sebelum membuka ikat pinggang Donghae dan mengeluarkan bukti hasrat sang suami yang sudah seratus persen mengeras, siap untuk memuaskannya.

Mereka berdua kemudian menyatu, menikmati setiap gerakan yang mengantarkan mereka menuju surga duniawi yang memabukkan, menenggelamkan diri dalam desahan, erangan, bahkan jeritan merdu yang tetap bisa terdengar oleh Taehyung di atas sana.

* * *

 **_LA VÉRITÉ_**

 **_HH & KV_**

* * *

Hari sudah beranjak sore saat Jungkook keluar dari sebuah minimarket sambil menenteng dua kantung plastik penuh belanjaan. Detektif muda itu tersenyum tipis kala mengingat bagaimana cerewetnya Taehyung saat menyuruhnya untuk mengisi lemari es nya dengan bahan makanan sehat. Taehyung tidak tahu saja kalau kemampuan Jungkook dalam hal memasak makanan sehat itu nol besar. Kalau dalam urusan menangkap penjahat Jungkook memang jagonya.

Terakhir kali Jungkook menggunakan dapurnya untuk memasak makanan sehat, lelaki itu hanya berhasil membuat sepiring _omelet_ yang hangus di salah satu sisinya dan segelas susu vanilla yang terlalu manis. Untung Jungkook tidak sampai membuat dapurnya kebakaran. Hidup sendiri memang terkadang merepotkan. Walaupun seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa.

Ayahnya yang juga seorang polisi gugur dalam tugas saat usianya baru menginjak usia tujuh tahun. Lalu saat Jungkook baru saja menyelesaikan sekolah menengah pertamanya sang ibu pergi menyusul sang ayah. Ada beberapa kerabat dekat yang mau merawatnya, akan tetapi Jungkook lebih memilih untuk mengurus hidupnya sendiri. Ia berjuang sendiri untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup dan pendidikannya hingga akhirnya ia diterima sebagai seorang polisi di tempat tinggalnya dulu, di Busan—tentu saja itu pun ia raih melalui perjuangan yang panjang dan tidak mudah.

Semua ia lalui sendiri tanpa mengeluh. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Taehyung dua tahun yang lalu. Taehyung yang manis, Taehyung yang lucu, Taehyung yang kekanakan namun bisa berubah menjadi sangat dewasa di saat ia membutuhkannya. Taehyung dengan segala hal yang melekat pada dirinya, yang telah membuat hidup Jungkook yang sepi dan monoton menjadi lebih berwarna.

 _Hah~_

 _Astaga_ Jungkook merindukan kekasih bocahnya itu. Rasanya sudah seperti satu bulan lebih mereka tidak bertemu padahal baru beberapa hari saja mereka tidak bertatap muka secara langsung. Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya berkomunikasi lewat telepon atau _video call_. Selebihnya, Jungkook harus menahan kuat keinginannya untuk menemui Taehyung.

"Melelahkan."

Jungkook menggumam sambil merenggangkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencoba mengurangi rasa pegal di sekitar lehernya. Hampir seharian Jungkook berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Ia bahkan nyaris tidak beranjak dari kursinya untuk mempelajari berkas- berkas berisikan data dari tim forensik dan data hasil penyelidikannya di TKP beberapa hari yang lalu.

Jungkook menengadah menatap langit senja yang terlihat indah. Pemandangan itu akan lebih indah lagi jika ia bisa menikmatinya bersama Taehyung. Lalu instingnya sebagai seorang polisi tiba-tiba merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Seperti ada sesuatu yang tengah mengawasinya. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar dengan seksama tapi tidak ada satupun yang terlihat mencurigakan, semua orang hanya berlalu lalang dan sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda, namun baru beberapa langkah, Jungkook kembali merasakan ada yang tengah membuntutinya. Pencurikah? Penculik? Atau penjahat yang saat ini tengah ia buru?

Jungkook mengumpat pelan saat mengingat ia tidak sedang membawa senjata. Tadi Jungkook berpikir hanya akan keluar sebentar saja untuk berbelanja, jadi tidak perlu membawa pistolnya. Mana ia tahu kalau ia akan dikuntit seperti ini? Dan Jungkook juga tidak membawa mobilnya, karena jarak apartemen ke minimarket terbilang dekat, bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki hanya dalam beberapa menit saja.

Detektif muda itu memutuskan memilih jalan memutar yang jaraknya tiga kali lebih jauh dari apartemennya, yang mengharuskannya melewati gang-gang kecil dan juga sepi. Jungkook ingin melihat sejauh mana penguntit itu mengikutinya dan apa yang orang itu inginkan darinya. _Hey_ , di sini dialah yang biasanya menguntit orang, tapi sekarang kenapa malah dirinyalah yang dikuntit? _Heh_ , lucu sekali.

Jungkook mempercepat langkahnya sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang. Orang berpakaian serba hitam itu masih mengikutinya, bahkan sekarang ikut berlari untuk mengejarnya dengan terang-terangan. Jungkook kemudian berbelok masuk ke dalam gang kecil dan dengan gerakan secepat kilatan cahaya halilintar, Jungkook langsung meringkusnya ketika si penguntit baru menampakan ujung sepatunya saja. Karena geram, Jungkook mencengkeram leher orang yang ternyata bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Apa maumu?!" Suara Jungkook berdesis mengerikan. Cengkeraman tangannya di leher si penguntit semakin kuat, membuat si penguntit yang sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh _hoddie_ hitam dan sebuah masker dengan warna yang sama itu terbatuk-batuk dan memukul-mukul tangan Jungkook.

"Ko..Kookie."

Suara itu sangat tidak asing di telinga sang detective. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jungkook saat ia menurunkan _hoodie_ serta membuka masker yang menutupi wajah si penguntit. Bukan wajah beringas seorang bajingan tengik yang ia temukan, Jungkook justru mendapati wajah manis Taehyung yang sudah memerah padam karena kesulitan bernapas. Buru-buru Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari leher sang kekasih.

"Taehyung? Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Harusnya Taehyung-lah yang menanyakan pertanyaan konyol itu!

"Berikan aku air," kata Taehyung sambil terbatuk-batuk kecil dan mengusap lehernya yang memerah karena dicekik Jungkook.

Jungkook sekonyong-konyong langsung mengobrak-abrik kantung belanjaan yang sudah berantakan di bawah kakinya, lelaki itu mengambil sebotol air mineral yang tadi ia beli dan memberikannya pada Taehyung setelah membuka segel penutupnya terlebih dahulu

"Astaga, aku dicekik oleh seorang polisi." ujar Taehyung setelah menghabiskan setengah botol air dan berhasil mengatur napasnya yang berantakan.

"Jawab aku, Tae. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jungkook merasa bersalah pada Taehyun karena tanpa sengaja telah menyakiti orang paling ia cintai, tapi Jungkook juga marah karena tingkah Taehyung yang di luar perkiraannya.

Taehyung tersenyum lucu sambil menatap Jungkook, warna merah di wajahnya terlihat cocok sekali dengan raut jenaka yang ditampilkan sang kekasih.

"Aku mengikutimu. Apa aku terlihat keren? Apa sudah seperti detektif sungguhan?"

"Tidak lucu, Taehyung!" Jungkook menggertakan giginya dengan kesal, membuat Taehyung mendadak terdiam dengan bibir maju beberapa senti.

"Kau marah?"

"Iya. Aku marah! Marah sekali!"

Jungkook kira tadi ia benar-benar dikuntit oleh penjahat. Tapi apa? Ternyata pacar tercintanya-lah yang menjadi penguntitnya. Untung Jungkook belum sempat melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada wajah cantik Taehyung, kalau sampai tinjunya yang sekeras baja itu mendarat di wajah mulus Taehyung, maka matilah Jungkook.

"Maaf~"

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Yang ia lakukan justru mengikis jarak antara tubuhnya dengan Taehyung, mengurung tubuh kecil itu di antara tubuh kekarnya dengan tembok. Selanjutnya, sang detektif mendaratkan bibir _curvy_ -nya diatas bibir kekasihnya yang manis, melumatnya dengan rakus tanpa memberikan Taehyung kesempatan untuk mengelak.

"Jangan lakukan lagi. Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya, Taehyung."

Taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah yang kembali merah padam serta napas putus-putus. Jungkook bukan hanya menciumnya tapi juga menhisap seluruh napasnya. Kalau saja Jungkook menciumnya lebih lama lagi, bisa dipastikan Taehyung akan pingsan karena kehabisan napas di gang sempit ini. Sial sekali Taehyung hari ini, dua kali hampir mati karena kehabisan nafas. Yang pertama karena dicekik lalu yang kedua karena dicium. Ia bisa melaporkan Jungkook pada ayahnya dan pasti Jungkook akan dipenjara. Tapi mana mungkin Taehyung sampai hati melakukannya? Tidak bertemu Jungkook beberapa hari saja Taehyung sudah kalang kabut, apalagi kalau Jungkook sampai dipenjara bertahun-tahun? Bisa-bisa Taehyung merengek habis-habisan pada sang ayah demi menemani Jungkook di dalam penjara.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini, _hm?"_ tanya Jungkook sambil mengusap leher Taehyung yang masih terlihat sedikit memerah bekas cekikannya tadi.

"Tentu saja karena aku merindukanmu. Memangnya kau tidak rindu padaku ya, Jeon?"

Soal itu jangan ditanya lagi. Tentu saja Jungkook juga merindukan Taehyung. Rindu setengah mati. Tapi rasa kesal yang masih tersisa atas apa yang telah Taehyung lakukan membuat lidah Jungkook menjadi gengsi untuk mengatakan bahwa ia juga sangat merindukan Taehyung.

Asal tahu saja, Jungkook sempat berniat untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Lee di tengah malam demi bertemu kekasihnya yang manis namun pandai mengumpat itu. Tapi yah, semua itu hanyalah sebatas angan karena sampai sekarang Jungkook tidak pernah melakukannya. Jungkook adalah tipe orang yang selalu memegang teguh janjinya. Lagipula Jungkook juga hanya ingin menemui Taehyung dengan cara yang benar dan pada waktu yang tepat. Yaitu setelah ia bisa membuktikan pada Donghae bahwa dirinya layak bersanding dengan Taehyung.

"Ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi malam?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. Tadi malam Jungkook mengatakan agar mereka tidak bertemu dulu untuk sementara waktu demi keamanan Taehyung. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak bisa diterima oleh Taehyung.

"Aku hanya merindukan kekasihku yang super sibuk ini, apa aku salah?"

"Kau melanggar perintahku. Apa kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ayahmu jika tahu kau melakukan hal konyol seperti ini untuk menemuiku? Dia akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. Entah apa yang merasuki kekasihnya hingga bisa berubah menjadi manusia _hiperbolis_ seperti ini jika membahas hal yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan sang ayah. Demi ketampanan ayahnya yang tidak pernah luntur meski usianya sudah tidak muda lagi, Taehyung hanya menemui Jungkook, tidak lebih. Taehyung bukan berniat meledakan _Blue House_ dan menghabisi seluruh penghuninya, mana mungkin ayahnya tega melakukan hal sadis seperti yang dikatakan Jungkook?

"Dasar _hiperbolis_."

Taehyung menepis tangan Jungkook yang mencengkeram bahunya, lalu membalikan badan. Taehyung berniat pergi dari sana tapi lengannya digenggam oleh Jungkook, tidak terlalu erat tapi tetap saja Taehyung tidak bisa melepaskannya dengan mudah. "Lepaskan aku!"

Jungkook menghela nafas. Taehyung yang tengah merajuk bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk diatasi.

"Taehyung—"

"Jangan mendekat atau kucekik kau, Jeon! Aku sedang marah padamu."

Taehyung berhasil melepaskan genggaman Jungkook di tanganya dengan usaha yang amat keras, kekuatan lengah kurusnya tentu tidak sebanding dengan lengan Jungkook yang berotot dan kekar.

Jungkook kembali mencoba meraih tangan Taehyung untuk digenggam, tapi Taehyung menepisnya tanpa perasaan kemudian berbalik memunggungi Jungkook.

Antara keadaan yang membuatnya kesal dan gemas, Jungkook menahan senyumannya. Astaga, lucu sekali kekasihnya ini. Berapa usianya sekarang? Tujuh tahun? Mana ada anak SMA yang mengatakan pada orang lain jika ia sedang marah? Jungkook jadi gemas dan ingin menciumnya lagi. Tapi walaupun rasanya gemas setengah mati dan ingin sekali mencium serta mencubit pipi Taehyung hingga remaja manis itu menjerit minta dilepaskan, Jungkook sadar sekarang bukanlah waktunya untuk bermain- main.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, Tae. Aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan kasus ini secepat mungkin."

 _Dan menunjukkan pada ayahmu bahwa aku adalah orang yang layak untuk berada di sisimu._

Sekarang giliran Taehyung yang menghela nafasnya. Ia membalik badan menghadap Jungkook, menatap Jungkook tepat dimata. _Astaga_ , Taehyung mulai lelah karena harus selalu mengalah dengan pekerjaan Jungkook. _Hey!_ Yang jadi kekasih Jungkook di sini adalah dirinya, bukannya pekerjaan dan berkas-berkas sialan itu. Tapi Taehyung sadar, biar bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh egois. Apa yang dilakukan Jungkook adalah tuntutan dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang aparat penegak hukum. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, sudah seharusnya Taehyung mendukung Jungkook, bukannya malah merajuk tidak jelas seperti anak kecil.

"Berhati-hatilah dan cepat datang padaku setelah tugas sialanmu itu selesai. Apa kau mengerti, Detektif Jeon?"

 _"Aye aye, Sir."_

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Di dalam sebuah gang sempit dan di bawah langit senja berwarna jingga yang mulai menggelap. Jungkook membawa Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya, berjanji di dalam hati untuk menjaga dan membahagiakan kekasih manisnya itu. Jungkook akan mempertahankan Taehyung supaya tetap berada di sisinya, meskipun ia harus melawan seluruh dunia sekalipun.

"Baiklah. Hari sudah hampir malam dan kau harus segera pulang."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk lalu menyambut uluran tangan Jungkook. Kekasihnya itu benar, ia harus segera pulang, atau ayahnya yang tampan akan mengerahkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk mencarinya saat tidak menemukannya di dalam kamar. Untuk sekedar informasi, Taehyung tadi pergi dengan mengendap-ngendap seperti pencuri tanpa berpamitan pada ibunya.

Mereka berjalan keluar gang kemudian Jungkook memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan berbicara sebentar dengan si pengemudi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," kata Jungkook setelah selesai berbicara dengan si pengemudi taksi.

Taehyung tersenyum manis, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah, aku pulang sendiri saja."

Jungkook berpikir. Apakah tidak apa-apa jika ia membiarkan Taehyung pulang sendiri, apalagi hari sudah gelap?

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku pasti akan sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Kau lupa siapa ayahku?"

Jungkook ikut tersenyum. Tentu saja ia tidak akan lupa Taehyung itu anak siapa. Kekasihnya ini putra semata wayang dari Komisaris Lee Donghae yang terkenal seantero Korea Selatan, bahkan mungkin sampai keluar Korea. Siapa orang bodoh yang berani mengganggu Taehyung? Mungkin Jungkook memang terlalu berlebihan dalam hal mengkhawatirkan Taehyung.

"Masuklah."

Taehyung menurut. Pemuda manis itu masuk ke dalam taksi dan duduk dengan nyaman di kursi penumpang.

"Hati-hati dan segera hubungi aku setelah kau sampai di rumah."

" _Hmm_. Sampai Jumpa, Jeon."

 _"See you, Sweetheart."_

Jungkook sedikit membungkuk untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman selamat jalan di kening Taehyung, tidak peduli pada supir taksi yang ikut merona karena melihat aksi yang ia lakukan.

"Tae."

"Ya?"

"Aku juga merindukanmu," ujar Jungkook sebelum menutup pintu taksi, membuahkan senyum kotak Taehyung yang tercetak indah di wajah manisnya.

Setelah taksi yang membawa Taehyung berbelok di persimpangan jalan, Jungkook kembali ke dalam gang untuk mengambil barang belanjaannya yang berserakan, kemudian memulai lagi perjalanan pulangnya menuju apartemen dengan senyum terkembang di belahan bibirnya.

Di tengah perjalanan, ponsel di dalam saku jaket Jungkook berdering dengan nyaring. Sang detektif mengeluarkannya dan ketika melihat nama yang tertera pada layar, senyum Jungkook langsung luntur seketika.

 _"Kau di mana?"_

Jungkook mendengus, bahkan ia belum sempat mengucapkan apa-apa tapi si penelepon sudah memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Ada apa, Yoongi _Hyung?"_

 _"Datanglah ke apartment Seoul Forest Trimage sekarang juga."_

Jungkook mengingat-ingat sejenak. Bukankah yang Yoongi sebutkan tadi adalah nama apartemen mewah yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari apartemennya? Kira- kira ada urusan apa Yoongi menyuruhnya datang kesana?

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang sana. Mendadak Jungkook memiliki firasat yang tidak enak. Pasalnya jarang-jarang seorang Min Yoongi menghubunginya. Jungkook yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu. Apakah ada hubungannya dengan kasus Petugas Kim?

 _"Ada kasus baru."_

Jungkook memijat pelipisnya yang tiba- tiba terasa berdenyut. _Astaga_ , satu kasus saja belum terpecahkan sekarang malah muncul kasus baru lagi.

"Kasus apa?"

 _"Bunuh diri."_

"Bunuh diri?"

Jungkook mengernyit. Kata-kata itu terdengar sedikit aneh di telinganya.

 _"Sudah jangan banyak tanya! Cepatlah kesini! Ya Tuhan, aku pusing tujuh keliling."_

Lalu Yoongi memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

Meskipun enggan, Jungkook tetap melakukan apa yang Yoongi perintahkan. _Toh_ Jungkook memang tidak punya pilihan lain. Detektif muda itu beranjak dari sana dengan langkah panjang-panjang menuju apartemennya. Ia akan menaruh barang belanjaannya dulu dan mengambil senjata serta mobilnya. Jungkook tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi adanya sepasang mata yang mengawasi gerak geriknya.

* * *

 **_LA VÈRITÈ_**

 **_HH & KV_**

* * *

"Brengsek!"

Jimin hampir saja melemparkan ponsel dalam genggamannya saat Jungkook muncul secara tiba-tiba lalu menendang kursi besi di hadapannya. Detektif muda itu membuka jaket kulitnya kemudian melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Jungkook juga membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja hitamnya dengan kasar. Wajah Jungkook memerah, entah karena marah atau cuaca panas hari ini.

"Ada apa, Jeon?"

"Tadi malam Lee Kwangsoo, Direktur utama dari _Avex Coorporation_ ditemukan tewas di apartemennya dengan kondisi tergantung di langit-langit kamarnya."

Jimin menelan ludah bulat-bulat lalu bergidik ngeri sambil memegangi lehernya. Sepertinya dalam satu malam saja ia sudah tertinggal banyak informasi. Sejak sore kemarin memang Jimin ijin pulang lebih cepat untuk menjemput ibunya yang baru tiba dari Busan. Dan Jimin juga tidak menerima panggilan dari Yoongi saat rekannya itu menghubunginya berkali-kali, karena tanpa sengaja Jimin meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan kasus Petugas Kim?"

"Entahlah. Masih dalam penyelidikan."

Jungkook memijat pangkal hidungnya, kepalanya mendadak terasa berat. Jungkook sudah menemukan beberapa kejanggalan dalam kasus kecelakaan Petugas Kim. Yang pertama adalah rem mobil korban yang ternyata telah diatur sedemikian rupa untuk terputus pada waktu yang telah ditentukan. Kedua, yaitu laporan tim forensik yang menyatakan bahwa kadar alkohol dalam darah petugas Kim saat kecelakaan terjadi adalah nol persen, dengan kata lain, kaleng-kaleng kosong bekas minuman keras yang ditemukan dalam mobil korban hanyalah sebuah pengalih perhatian. Dalam penemuannya yang ke tiga, Jungkook dan kawan-kawan mereka menemukan sebuah cincin besar berhiaskan batu merah delima yang mencolok di dalam saku jas petugas Kim, di dasarnya ada sebuah ukiran rumit yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Jungkook. Dan penemuannya yang terakhir adalah hal yang paling mengejutkan, konyol, dan nyata, fakta mengenai Hyukjae yang terakhir terlihat bersama Petugas Kim sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Semua fakta dan bukti-bukti yang ia temukan itu terus berputar-putar di dalam otak Jungkook, menciptakan berbagai macam spekulasi yang membuat pusing sampai rasanya kepala Jungkook mau meledak.

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Panggilan seseorang dengan suara yang menggelegar berhasil menarik Jungkook dari lamunan singkatnya. Jimin bahkan hampir terjungkal dari kursinya saat pintu naas itu lagi-lagi terbuka dengan keras.

Seseorang berdiri menjulang di ambang pintu, kedua tangan orang itu bersedekap di depan dada sambil menatap Jimin dan Jungkook dengan sorot mata tajam penuh intimidasi. Jimin bahkan bisa merasakan jika kerongkongannya tersumbat tiba-tiba hanya karena ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh orang itu.

"Panggil seluruh rekan satu tim-mu lalu berkumpul di ruanganku dalam lima menit. Lebih dari itu, bersiaplah menerima detensi dariku."

Secepat orang itu datang, secepat itu pula dia pergi. Bahkan sebelum Jungkook sempat mengucapkan satu huruf pun dari mulutnya.

 _"Yah!_ Tunggu apalagi? Cepat hubungi yang lainnya, Jeon!" Jimin kelabakan, ia memencet layar ponselnya dengan brutal. Mendengar kata detensi membuatnya bergidik. Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang justru bersikap tidak peduli. Detektif muda itu malah merebahkan tubuh bongsornya di sofa panjang yang terletak di sudut ruangan . Mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya yang terasa seperti hampir remuk setelah hampir semalaman menyusuri TKP bersama Yoongi.

" _Arghh_ kemana semua orang? Kenapa tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa dihubungi?! Mati saja kalian semua!"

* * *

 **_LA VÉRITÉ_**

 **_HH & KV_**

* * *

"Kau yakin mereka adalah orang-orang terbaikmu, _Hyung?_ Kau tidak salah memilih _'kan_? Pergerakan mereka sangat lamban, seperti siput. Aku menyuruh mereka berkumpul di sini dalam waktu lima menit tapi mereka baru datang setelah dua puluh menit."

 _Yeah_ , itu pun berkat hasil kerja keras seorang Park Jimin yang putus asa karena tidak ada satupun dari empat rekannya yang lain yang menjawab panggilannya. Hingga Detektif pemilik mata indah itu harus rela berlari pontang-panting ke sana kemari untuk mencari seluruh rekan satu tim-nya dan mengumpulkan mereka di ruangan ini sesuai perintah sang senior.

Donghae menghela napas pelan. Orang di depannya ini memang terkenal dengan mulut pedas dan sifat ceplas-ceplosnya. Kemudian tatapan Donghae beralih pada enam orang yang duduk berjejer di hadapannya. Jeon Jungkook salah satunya. Di saat hampir semua rekannya terlihat salah tingkah karena mendapatkan kritik dari Kyuhyun, Detektif muda itu tetap tidak bergeming dan terlihat acuh pada apapun di sekitarnya. Donghae hanya bisa menebak-nebak apa kira-kira yang ada di dalam pikiran anak muda itu dibalik sikap tenang yang ia tunjukan?

Ngomong-ngomong Donghae masih kesal dengan Jungkook karena kejadian kemarin.

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu turun tangan hanya untuk menangani kasus kelas teri seperti ini. Tapi orang-orangmu ini sungguh payah. Lihatlah, yang duduk paling ujung itu, dia bahkan berani tidur di saat aku sedang bicara. Membuatku ingin marah saja."

Jimin menyikut lengan Yoongi yang tengah menahan kantuknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Polisi berkulit sepucat mayat itu mengerjap dengan mata setengah mengantuk.

"Maafkan aku, Senior Cho. Aku tidak mendapatkan tidur yang cukup tadi malam."

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

Yoongi tertohok. Benar kata orang-orang, jika seniornya yang satu ini merupakan jelmaan iblis bermulut pedas. _Bon cabe_ level seratus bahkan tidak bisa menyaingi betapa pedas kata-katanya.

Senior Cho, atau Cho Kyuhyun nama lengkapnya. Adalah adik sepupu Donghae. Merupakan seorang detektif senior yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya. Sederet prestasi _brilliant_ membuatnya mendapat predikat detektif paling jenius hingga saat ini.

"Marah-marah pun tidak akan ada gunanya. Lebih baik kita merancang rencana selanjutnya."

Kyuhyun mendengus, tapi tidak membantah apa yang Donghae katakan. Memang benar, marah-marah tidak akan membuat kasus ini terselesaikan, justru malah akan membuang-buang waktu saja. Lalu perhatian detektif bermulut pedas itu beralih pada Jungkook yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan dari hasil penyelidikanmu, Detektif Jeon?"

Jungkook menyerahkan berkas berisikan data yang didapatkannya dari hasil penyelidikan bersama Jimin dan Yoongi selama berhari-hari kepada Kyuhyun. Detektif senior itu membacanya dengan begitu teliti dan hati- hati.

"Ada lagi?"

Yoongi mengeluarkan tablet canggihnya dari dalam tas kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Didalam tablet canggih tersebut Yoongi menyimpan semua data-data penting yang belum sempat dicetak.

"Ini hasil sementara dari penyelidikan beberapa saat lalu di apartemen Lee Kwangsoo," kata Yoongi sambil memilih salah satu berkas dalam gadgetnya. "Sepertinya, kematian Direktur Lee Kwangsoo juga ada hubungannya dengan kasus petugas Kim, karena di dalam kamarnya juga ditemukan beberapa kaleng minuman dengan _merk_ dan jenis yang sama dengan yang ditemukan di dalam mobil petugas Kim. Keadaan mayatnya pun tidak menunjukkan jika Lee Kwangsoo mati karena gantung diri. Pada umumnya, orang yang mati gantung diri, lidahnya pasti akan menjulur keluar, atau kedua matanya terbelalak dan semua itu tidak terlihat pada mayat Lee Kwangsoo."

Yoongi mengambil jeda sejenak untuk mengatur nafas.

"Lalu, di dalam salah satu laci dalam apartemen Lee Kwangsoo ditemukan sebuah cincin besar yang sama persis dengan cincin yang di dalam saku jas petugas Kim. Dan kami baru mendapat informasi bahwa cincin tersebut adalah simbol dari salah satu _casino_ ternama di Korea Selatan."

Yoongi mengarahkan layar tabletnya kepada Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Kedua polisi senior itu kemudian saling bertatapan dengan kening berkerut untuk beberapa saat.

 _"Paradise Casino Walkerhill_. Sial! Kita berurusan dengan mafia lagi, _Hyung."_

Tatapan Komisaris polisi itu terlihat kosong padahal wajahnya mengarah pada Jungkook yang kebetulan juga tengah menatapnya.

 _"Hyung?_ Kau baik-baik saja?"

Donghae tersentak, tepukan Kyuhyun berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya. Donghae mencoba kembali fokus meskipun wajahnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan gurat-gurat keresahan.

"Lalu strategimu, Cho? _Paradise Casino Walkerhill_ adalah salah satu _casino_ terbaik di Korea Selatan, sistem keamanan di sana tidak main- main."

Kyuhyun mendelik setengah menyeringai, apa gunanya mereka memiliki seorang _Hacker_ —yang konon katanya adalah _Hacker_ terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Kepolisian Korea Selatan—jika untuk meretas sistem keamanan sebuah _casino_ saja tidak bisa.

"Kau, Kim Namjoon, bagaimana pun caranya kau harus bisa meretas sistem data dan keamanan _casino_ itu. Kalau kau gagal, jangan harap kau bisa menginjakan kakimu lagi disini."

Namjoon tersedak ludahnya sendiri. _Hacker_ jenius itu mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya dengan canggung. Semenjak ia bergabung di kepolisian, baru kali ini ia berhadapan langsung dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan Jimin bahwa Detektif Senior Cho Kyuhyun lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan Komisaris Lee Donghae.

"Lalu apa tugas kami, Senior Cho?" tanya Jimin.

Detektif itu menyeringai kearah Donghae, lalu menatap barisan polisi muda dihadapannya satu persatu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

* * *

Note:

Hayhooo...

The Trio Gesrek is back! XD

Pertama- tama kami mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah menyambut baik ff kolaborasi kami. Mohon maaf kalo ff ini jauh dari ekspetasi kalian...untuk urusan pembagian porsi(?) pairing, terutama untuk bagian HaeHyuk. Kami ga bisa munculin mereka secara full karena pada dasarnya ff ini memang bukan ff full romance. Kami mencoba menonjolkan(?) dua karakter utamanya yaitu dua seme ketjeh kesayangan tapi sepertinya malah gagal karena jatohnya malah banyak cast lain yang masuk TTvTT

Kami harap kalian yang mampir kesini bisa menikmati jalan cerita yang kami buat. Pokoknya jangan bayangin gimana gesreknya kami waktu bikin ff ini XD.

Salam HaeHyuk dan KookV Shipper!

Pesen resmi dari dedek bontot di sini, **kami cinta kalian!**

See U next chap...

.

.

.

Regards..

 **D HHS**

 **ButtHyukjae**

 **DeSTORIA**


	3. Chapter 3

**..**

 **_LA VÉRITÉ_**

 **..**

 **A Collabfic from D HHS, ButtHyukjae and DeSTORIA**

 **A Story of**

 **Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **..**

 **Boys Love**

 **Crime with lil bit romance and crispy humor**

 **..**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sambil memasang alat komunikasi yang disamarkan dalam bentuk anting, Jungkook melirik rekan-rekannya yang sedang ramai di seberang meja karena salah satu dari mereka sedang melaksanakan perintah mengerikan yang diberikan oleh senior Cho Kyuhyun.

" _Damn_! Ini benar-benar konyol."

Jungkook melihat Jimin tertawa kencang sambil memegangi perutnya seperti orang mau buang air besar, mungkin mulai kram mengingat si pendek itu sudah tertawa tanpa henti sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Lihatlah Min Yoongi di sana. Tubuhnya yang tidak dikategorikan dalam kelas tinggi itu sekarang terbalut _dress_ panjang berwarna merah _maroon_ lengkap dengan _high heels_ hitam yang menghiasi kakinya. Di kepalanya, terpasang rambut palsu warna hitam sebahu, dan meskipun riasan wajahnya yang paling menonjol hanyalah _lipstick_ merah jambu yang dipulas rapi di bibirnya, Yoongi sudah terlihat benar-benar cantik, mengalahkan agen perempuan yang ada di kantor mereka.

"Tertawa saja sampai gigimu kering dan celanamu sobek, dasar bedebah sialan."

Bukannya berhenti, Jimin justru semakin terpingkal-pingkal ketika Min Yoongi menyumpah sambil gagal berkacak pinggang karena telinganya ditarik oleh Namjoon. Lelaki tinggi dan bersuara berat menyeramkan itu sedang memasang alat komunikasi berbentuk anting yang cukup besar di telinga Yoongi.

"Kurasa Senior Cho memiliki dendam pribadi denganmu, Yoongi- _Hyung_."

Yoongi juga berpikir begitu. Jika tidak dendam, mana mungkin seniornya yang bermulut kejam itu memberikan perintah mutlak kepada Yoongi untuk menyamar jadi perempuan cantik sebelum mereka melakukan operasi penyusupan ke dalam _casino,_ tempat para pejudi kelas kakap menghamburkan uang mereka.

"Tapi, jika senior Cho melihatmu dengan dandanan seperti ini, bisa kupastikan dendamnya padamu akan berubah menjadi cinta."

"Tutup mulutmu, Park!"

Suara tawa kembali pecah. Bahkan kini Jimin sampai berguling-guling dilantai ditemani oleh Hoseok.

Sebenarnya, Jungkook juga merasa geli sekali melihat dandanan rekannya itu, tapi otaknya yang masih waras tidak mengijinkannya melakukan hal konyol bin sinting seperti Jimin.

"Hentikan tingkah konyol kalian dan segeralah bersiap. Kita akan berangkat lima menit lagi."

Sesuai dengan rencana yang sudah disusun oleh Kyuhyun, mereka akan terbagi menjadi dua tim. Jungkook, Jimin, Kyuhyun dan Yoongi akan bergerak masuk ke dalam _casino,_ sedangkan Namjoon bersama Hoseok akan berjaga sekaligus memantau keadaan dari luar.

"Ayo lakukan misi ini dengan sebaik mungkin," kata Namjoon. Ada dua tas jinjing kotak dari logam di kedua tangannya, berisi peralatan tempurnya yakni alat-alat penyadap, pengintai, dan sebangsanya. "Supaya kita semua tidak ditendang oleh Senior Cho dari tempat ini."

Jimin yang sudah berhenti tertawa tiba-tiba menepuk dan meremas bahu Namjoon dengan pelan. "Hanya kau saja, _Hyung_. Kami tidak."

"Sialan!"

Namjoon hampir melempar salah satu tas beratnya kepada Jimin seandainya Jungkook tidak membuka suara.

"Hentikan! Senior Cho sudah menunggu di bawah."

Setelah itu, Jungkook pun keluar ruangan, disusul Namjoon, Jimin, Hoseok dan Yoongi yang menyesuakan diri dengan _high heels_ dan gaunnya supaya bisa mengambil langkah lebar.

Misi ini harus berjalan dengan lancar.

Bagaimana pun caranya, Jungkook akan menuntaskan kasus ini secepat mungkin. Dan mengungkapkan siapa dalang dibalik kasus kecelakaan Petugas Kim.

* * *

 **_LA VÉRITÉ_**

 **_HH & KV_**

* * *

Berbekal identitas palsu yang di ciptakan si jenius Namjoon, Jungkook beserta tim-nya bisa melenggang masuk kedalam _casino_ dengan mudah.

Gemerlap kemewahan menyambut mereka untuk pertama kalinya begitu menginjakan kaki ke dalam _Paradise_ _Casino_ _Walkerhill._ Salah satu dari lima _casino_ terbaik di Korea Selatan yang terletak di kawasan elit _Gwanjang-dong._

Di dalam sana, Jungkook melihat beberapa pejabat negara yang reputasinya memang sudah buruk, juga para pengusaha yang wajahnya sering muncul di berbagai macam media, sedang berkumpul, berbincang, dan tertawa sambil menghambur-hamburkan harta mereka demi menuruti kesenangan sesaat.

Para wanita cantik bertubuh langsing dan berpakaian seksi melintas kesana-kemari di depan Jungkook, membuat Jimin yang berada di sampingnya harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak bersiul dan menarik salah satu perhatiannya, terutama perhatian seorang wanita yang tengah duduk manja diatas pangkuan pria berperut buncit yang rambutnya tujuh puluh persen sudah putih, tidak tampan, tapi terlihat kaya raya.

"Aku bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari pria buncit itu."

Jungkook hanya memutar mata mendengar perkataan Jimin. Demi Tuhan, apakah jika tidak berkomentar sebentar saja mulut rekannya ini bisa jadi gatal karena ditumbuhi jamur mematikan?

 _"Tapi isi dompetmu tidak sebuncit pria itu, Park."_

Itu bukan komentar Jungkook, tapi Yoongi melalu alat komunikasi. Wanita jadi-jadian itu saat ini sedang berdiri seratus meter dari Jungkook dan Jimin. Dia tidak sendirian. Ada Cho Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Detektif senior itu sedang memperhatikan sekeliling sambil merangkul mesra pinggang Yoongi dan meremasnya pelan.

 _Oh!_ Kenapa pemandangan itu terlihat sangat tidak senonoh di mata Jungkook? Mengalahkan beberapa pasangan yang sedang bercumbu dengan liar di sudut-sudut tergelap tempat ini.

"Jika kalian mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak berguna lagi, akan kupecahkan kepala kalian."

Jimin dan Yoongi menutup mulut seketika, sedangkan Jungkook bertanya dalam hati, 'Dengan apa senior Cho yang terhormat?'

Mereka tidak membawa senjata karena akan menyulitkan proses penyusupan, lagi pula mereka juga tidak berniat melakukan penggerebekan, hanya mengumpulkan informasi saja. Kalaupun malam ini mereka harus berkelahi untuk membela diri. Tangan kosong mereka sudah cukup untuk dijadikan senjata mematikan.

Akhirnya, setelah seorang pelayan berompi hitam membawa Kyuhyun dan Yoongi ke sebuah meja panjang untuk bermain kartu, Jungkook dan Jimin segera menuju meja _roulette_ terdekat. Mereka tidak berniat bermain, hanya sedang berupaya mengalihkan perhatian beberapa pria bertubuh tinggi, kekar dan berpenampilan serba hitam yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka.

* * *

 **_LA VÉRITÉ_**

 **_HH & KV_**

* * *

Tak terasa sudah hampir dua jam mereka berada di dalam casino. Kyuhyun mendapat banyak kemenangan selama bermain kartu. Saking banyaknya mungkin hasil perjudian itu bisa digunakan untuk membeli sebuah _mansion_ di daerah perbukitan yang damai nan asri beserta sebuah _limousin._ Sayangnya, selama waktu itu pula, satu informasi penting juga belum bisa ia dapatkan. Obrolan Kyuhyun dengan lawan mainnya tidak ada yang berbobot ataupun mengarah kepada kasus yang sedang mereka selidiki.

Kyuhyun jadi frustasi dan otak jeniusnya mulai bergeser.

Ketika semua lawannya sudah meninggalkan meja karena kehabisan bahan taruhan, Kyuhyun berpindah atensi pada makhluk cantik jadi-jadian di atas pangkuannya. "Tersenyumlah sayang, kita menang besar malam ini," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum nakal dan mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pinggang kecil Yoongi. Mau tak mau, wanita jadi-jadian itu merapat pada Kyuhyun.

 _HOLY_ _F*CKING_ _SHIT!_

Yoongi ingin sekali menghamburkan berbagai macam kata kasar pada seniornya yang brengsek ini seandainya saja ia tak mengingat di mana mereka, apa yang sedang mereka jalani, sekaligus mendengar beberapa langkah kaki mendekat.

Yoongi dan Kyuhyun menoleh hanya untuk menemukan seorang pria berpostur tubuh pendek datang menghampiri meja mereka. Sebuah senyuman ramah terbit menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik ketika menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ini Pertama kalinya anda datang kesini. Apa aku benar?"

Sebelum tersenyum, Kyuhyun sempat memperhatikan dua lelaki berbadan tinggi, kekar, dan berpakaian serba gelap di belakang si pemberi pertanyaan. _Bodyguard_. Jelas pria pendek ini bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Pria pendek itu kemudian duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Kyuhyun. Senyum ramah belum luntur dari bibirnya. "Choi Ji Young, pemilik _Paradise_ _Casino_ _Walkerhill."_

Nama dan wajah orang ini terasa familiar bagi Kyuhyun, tapi di mana dan kapan ia tidak bisa mengingat dengan pasti.

"Marcus Cho. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu langsung dengan anda, Choi Ji Young- _ssi_."

"Keberatan jika kita bermain satu putaran, tuan Marcus Cho? Aku ingin lihat sehebat apa pengaruh dewi keberuntungan yang anda bawa ke tempatku ini pada permainan kita nanti."

Kyuhyun tertawa sambil menatap Yoongi. "Baiklah, sayang. Mari kita tunjukan keajaiban apa yang bisa kau keluarkan dipermainan ini."

Wanita jadi-jadian itu tersenyum pada Kyuhyun tapi dalam hatinya yang dongkol tidak berhenti mengumpati semua orang yang telah menganggapnya sebagai perempuan asli.

* * *

 **_LA VÉRITÉ_**

 **_HH & KV_**

* * *

" _Aku sudah selesai mensabotase semua kamera pengawas di dalam sana, apa kau siap beraksi, Jeon?"_

Jungkook menelisik keadaan di sekitarnya. Syukurlah, para lelaki berpenampilan serba gelap dan berbadan tegap tadi sudah tidak memperhatikannya, mereka semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Seniornya itu terlihat makin _khusyuk_ berjudi, entah dengan siapa.

Sang detektif muda kemudian melirik Jimin dengan ekor matanya, beruntung rekannya itu juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka mengangguk dan Jungkook menggumamkan kesanggupan pada Namjoon di seseberang sana.

 _"Pusat data mereka terletak di lantai dua, kalian cukup keluar dari sana lewat pintu di bagian kiri."_

Jungkook dan Jimin dengan santai mulai bergerak meninggalkan ruang permainan menuju tempat di mana mereka bisa mendapatkan informasi sesuai dengan arahan Namjoon.

Setelah menaiki tangga dan berbelok ke kanan, kini Jungkook dan Jimin tiba di depan sebuah pintu. Mereka menengok ke kiri dan kanan untuk mengawasi keadaan di sekitarnya, memastikan bahwa situasi benar-benar aman.

Jungkook kemudian mencoba membuka pintu bercat hitam legam tersebut namun tidak berhasil.

Pintu tersebut terkunci rapat.

Oh, tentu saja! Orang ceroboh mana yang akan membiarkan tempat sepenting ini ditinggalkan dalam keadaan tidak terkunci? Walaupun sebenarnya Jungkook merasa heran kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang berjaga disini.

"Pakai ini." Sambil tersenyum, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi, Jimin memberikan sebuah kawat kecil pada Jungkook yang ia keluarkan dari balik kaus kaki, panjangnya tidak lebih dari sepuluh sentimeter. "Aku sudah menduga ini akan dibutuhkan. _Cha_ , berterima kasihlah padaku, Jeon." katanya dengan nada bangga.

Jungkook mencibir sambil memutar mata, jengah dengan tingkah rekannya yang mudah sekali besar kepala. Tapi, _yah,_ kali ini Jungkook harus mengakui bahwa apa yang dilakukan Jimin memang sangat membantu.

Tidak ingin meladeni Jimin karena hal itu hanya akan membuang waktu, Detektif muda itu memasukan kawat pemberian Jimin yang sudah ia bentuk sedemikian rupa ke dalam lubang kunci.

Dalam sekali putar, Jungkook langsung mendengar suara logam bergeser.

 _Gotcha!_

Jungkook berhasil membuka pintu tersebut pada percobaan pertama. Sepertinya, dewi keberuntungan sedang menemani mereka.

Begitu daun pintu tersebut terbuka, yang pertama tertangkap oleh penglihatan Jungkook adalah tiga buah _personal_ komputer yang berjejer di atas meja besar. Di sisi kanan dan kiri ruangan ada beberapa rak buku yang penuh dengan bermacam dokumen.

"Aku akan berjaga diluar," kata Jimin yang langsung diberi persetujuan lewat anggukan oleh Jungkook.

"Kami sudah berhasil masuk, Namjoon- _Hyung,"_ kataJungkook sambil mendekat dan menyalakan komputer tersebut satu-persatu."Ada tiga buah komputer disini, mana yang menyimpan data-data penting mereka?"

" _Coba kau periksa satu-persatu saja, aku hanya bisa meretas sistem keamanannya dari sini."_

Tanpa membuang waktu, Jungkook mulai memeriksa salah satu di antara tiga komputer tersebut, dan senyum miringnya langsung muncul begitu ia menemukan apa yang dia cari di komputer ke dua.

"Ketemu," kata Jungkook setengah bersiul. Detektif muda itu segera mengeluarkan sebuah _flashdisk_ dari saku jas dan menancapkan benda tersebut pada piranti keras di bawah meja.

" _Langsung copy semua datanya ke dalam penyimpanan yang tadi kuberikan, Jeon. Ingat, semuanya! Jangan sampai terlewat satu huruf pun!"_

Berisik!

Tanpa diperintah pun Jungkook sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Di sisi lain, Jimin yang masih berjaga di depan pintu mulai merasa bosan. Saat melongok ke dalam, detektif muda itu melihat Jungkook masih serius berkutat dengan komputer bertemankan ocehan Namjoon. Jimin menyimpulkan bahwa Jungkook pasti masih lama di dalam sana, jadi jika ia melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar sebentar saja pasti tidak akan ada masalah.

Jimin memulai dari sisi kirinya. Di sana, ada satu pintu lagi.

Karena di dorong rasa penasaran, Jimin mulai membawa langkahnya mendekati ruangan tersebut, meraih _handle_ pintu dan mendorongnya dengan perlahan.

Tanpa diduga, pintu itu ternyata tidak terkunci. Jimin menoleh ke kiri dan kanan sekali lagi untuk memastikan keadaan.

Semuanya aman terkendali.

Jimin pun memasuki ruangan tersebut dan langsung berdecak kagum begitu melihat berbagai macam perabot mewah di sana, mulai dari _futniture,_ barang-barang elektronik, hingga beberapa pajangan antik bernilai selangit yang tersebar di seluruh ruangan.

Ketika sedang memutari ruangan, perhatian Jimin tiba-tiba disita oleh sebuah _figura_ besar di belakang meja kerja, berisi foto dua orang pria dewasa yang salah satunya berwajah feminin dan tadi sempat ia lihat sedang bermain kartu dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi, bukan wajah cantik itu yang membuat Jimin rela memicingkan mata sambil memacu otaknya untuk berpikir keras, melainkan sesuatu yang tersemat di jari kekar lelaki lain dalam foto tersebut yang sedang berdiri setengah membungkuk dan memegangi pundak pasangannya.

Jimin ingin melihat lebih dekat lagi supaya bisa membuat kesimpulan dengan benar, tapi tinggi badannya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi, jadilah detektif muda itu menarik kursi kerja yang memiliki lima buah roda di bagian bawahnya, yang ada di dekatnya untuk dijadikan panjatan.

"Ini..." kata Jimin sambil menjalankan jarinya pada permukaan kaca _figura,_ atau lebih tepatnya pada bagian cincin yang tersemat di jari kekar itu. Sebuah cincin yang berhiaskan batu merah delima dan memiliki ukiran unik di dasarnya. Sama persis seperti Cincin yang ditemukan di dalam saku jas Petugas Kim dan di apartemen Lee Kwangsoo.

Jimin segera mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengambil gambar cincin tersebut. "Senior Cho akan bertepuk tangan atas penemuanku yang spektakuler ini," katanya sambil memandang kagum hasil bidikannya.

Tak puas hanya dengan satu foto, Jimin menjauh dari _figura_ tanpa turun dari kursi. Ia meluncur ke sana-sini sambil mengambil foto dari berbagai sudut.

Sayangnya, yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh diluar skenarionya.

Karena terlalu bersemangat dan senang, kursi yang dinaiki Jimin jadi meluncur makin kencang hingga akhirnya Jimin terjatuh dari kursi karena menabrak sebuah meja berisi guci mahal, sialnya lagi, pajangan tersebut roboh, meluncur bebas ke lantai dan menimbulkan suara gaduh karena hancur berkeping-keping.

Tak lama kemudian, telinga sensitif Jimin mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Jimin yakin itu bukan Jungkook karena siapapun yang tengah menuju ke tempatnya berjumlah lebih dari satu orang.

Jimin panik, ia berlari mengelilingi ruangan untuk mencari persembunyian. Tapi, usahanya tidak membuahkan apapun ketika tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dengan keras.

Detektif itu hampir memekik seperti anak gadis yang ketakutan karena seekor tikus raksasa begitu melihat tiga orang pria berbadan besar bak _algojo_ berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan mengerikan.

Jimin menelan ludah bulat-bulat melihat betapa besar otot-otot yang menonjol dari lengan tiga pria yang sepertinya sanggup meremukan tubuhnya hanya dengan sekali banting.

 _Tamatlah riwayatku_

Jimin mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah bertindak ceroboh dengan tidak bisa menahan dirinya dari rasa penasaran, tapi setidaknya ia telah mendapatkan satu informasi penting dari tindakan cerobohnya ini.

Detektif muda itu mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya saat ketiga pria berbadan besar tersebut mendekat. Jimin baru berniat mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang saat salah seorang dari mereka sudah lebih melayangkan tinju ke arahnya, untung saja Jimin bisa bergerak menghindarinya dengan gesit.

"Tangkap si kerdil itu!" teriak seseorang yang gagal melayangkan tinju pada Jimin.

 _Kerdil?_

Jimin mendelik tidak terima. Enak saja mengatai dirinya kerdil. Asal tahu saja, ia hanya sedikit kurang tinggi, bukannya kerdil.

Terdorong amarah, Jimin pun melakukan tendangan memutar yang tepat mengenai wajah pria bertubuh besar yang tadi menyebutnya kerdil.

Jimin menyeringai, bangga. Meskipun pendek, jangan remehkan kekuatan tendangan kaki kirinya. Lihat saja, buktinya ia berhasil membuat seseorang yang berpostur tubuh jauh lebih besar darinya jatuh tersungkur dengan kondisi tulang hidung yang patah.

Namun karena terlalu larut dalam kegembiraan, detektif muda itu akhirnya menjadi sedikit lengah dan tidak menyadari saat salah seorang lainnya melayangkan tinju yang mendarat tepat pada tulang rahangnya.

Detektif muda itu akhirnya jatuh tersungkur dengan kepala pusing tujuh keliling, dan semakin parah ketika dengan kejamnya tiga pria berbadan tegap itu mendekat, berusaha memukul dan menendangi Jimin secara membabi buta.

Tapi Jimin tidak hanya pasrah, ia masih memiliki cukup kukuatan untuk membela diri sekalipun hanya dalam bentuk menghindari serangan-serangan dari lawannya saja.

"Jimin!"

Ke empat orang tersebut menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook sedang terbelalak kaget di ambang pintu.

 _Yeah! S_ yukurlah pertolongan Tuhan datang di saat yang sangat tepat.

Setelah ini, Jimin berjanji akan memeluk Jungkook, malaikat penyelamatnya, tentunya jika mereka bisa keluar dari tempat ini dengan selamat.

"Sial kau, Park! Apa yang kau lalukan?!" tanya Jungkook dengan nada tinggi setelah ia berhasil melumpuhkan lawan terakhirnya dengan tendangan keras yang mendarat tepat di perut.

Jimin meringis, membayangkan jika tendangan maha dahsyat itu diarahkan kepadanya. Kekuatan Jungkook itu tidak main-main, _man!_ Jungkook bahkan pernah menghancurkan sebuah meja hanya dalam sekali tendang.

"Tunda dulu acara marah-marahmu, Jeon. Sekarang lebih baik kita keluar dari sini sebelum mereka menangkap kita."

Jungkook mendengus kesal. Memangnya salah siapa kalau mereka sampai ditangkap?

"Kau memang sialan, Park Jimin!"

" _Hey guys, what the hell's happen there?"_ tanya Namjoon.

"Kami ketahuan," jawab Jungkook sambil melepas dasi kupu-kupu yang ia pakai untuk dilemparkan ke arah Jimin.

" _Oh, itu kabar buruk. Bagaimana dengan datanya?"_

"Sudah selesai ku pindahkan."

Hembusan napas lega terdengar dari alat komunikasi Jungkook.

" _Baiklah, kalian harus segera keluar dari sana_."

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Jungkook beranjak dari sana, tidak menghiraukan perdebatan Jimin dan Namjoon yang sukses membuat telinganya berdenging. Sayangnya, perjalanan Jungkook dan Jimin menuju lantai dasar _casino_ tidak akan semudah melepas celana dalam, karena pada kenyataannya kini dua detektif muda itu kembali dihadang oleh dua orang berbadan besar.

Perkelahian pun tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Kali ini Satu lawan satu.

* * *

 **_LA VÉRITÉ_**

 **_HH & KV_**

* * *

Menit demi menit berlalu, permainan mereka masih belum berakhir. Ketika satu diantara mereka kalah, yang lain menawarkan permainan lain untuk menyeimbangkan kedudukan. Terus seperti itu sampai mereka berada di posisi 21:20. Sementara ini, Kyuhyun masih memimpin satu angka di atas Ji young.

Kini, keduanya sedang serius menatap lima kartu di tangan masing-masing dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, bahkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka menjadi tegang saat menyaksikan permainan tersebut, terutama Yoongi. Perutnya seperti dipilin saat melihat Kyuhyun mengatur posisi kartunya, dan semakin mulas saat mendengar keributan dari alat komunikasinya.

" _Hey guys, what the hell's happen there?"_

" _Kami ketahuan_."

Yoongi menegang, namun Kyuhyun segera memberi peringatan supaya tetap santai dengan membelai pinggangnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, seorang pengawal Jiyoung menunduk untuk membisikan sesuatu kepada tuanya.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya kita pergi, senior," kata Yoongi dengan suara terendah.

Kyuhyun setuju dengan ide tersebut.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, detektif senior itu meletakan kartunya di meja dalam keadaan terbuka, memperlihatkan tiga kartu berangka tujuh, _As_ hati, dan _Jack_ keriting.

Setelah pengawal Jiyoung kembali menegakan badan, pria berwajah cantik itu mengerutkan kening pada Kyuhyun dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. "Jujur saja, kau membuatku terkesan, tuan Cho," kata Jiyoung sambil tersenyum misterius. Ia pun ikut meletakan kartunya di meja, memperlihatkan beragam kartu namun mempunyai nilai yang berurutan dari lima sampai sembilan.

Jiyoung memenangkan permainan. Kedudukan menjadi imbang, 21:21.

"Terima kasih, Choi Ji Young- _ssi_. Saya pun juga terkesan dengan kemampuan bermain kartu anda yang luar biasa itu." Seandainya memakai topi, Kyuhyun akan mengangkatnya supaya suasana jadi lebih dramatis.

Yoongi berdiri dari atas pangkuan Kyuhyun, bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari tempat itu ketika Ji Young tertawa renyah lalu memberi isyarat pada salah satu pengawalnya.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, ternyata kemampuan bermainmu masih sama seperti dulu, Detektif Cho Kyuhyun."

Sang detektif urung bangkit dari kursinya, hanya untuk mengamati Jiyoung secara seksama.

Ingatannya tiba-tiba ditarik pada kejadian naas bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dan wajah Jiyoung pun nampak jelas dalam salah satu adegan dalam peristiwa itu.

 _F*CK!_ Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun sejak tadi tidak menyadari siapa orang di depannya ini? Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun lupa pada orang yang dulu hampir mencelakai sepupunya?

"Penyamaranmu, payah sekali, Cho Kyuhyun."

Sejujurnya tidak. Bekas luka buatan di pipi kanannya, juga kaca mata yang dipakai Kyuhyun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyamarkan identitasnya, hanya saja dalam hal ini Kyuhyun sedang tidak beruntung jadilah Jiyoung bisa mengenalinya dengan mudah. Kyuhyun bahkan berani bertaruh bahwa Jiyoung pun baru menyadari siapa dirinya beberapa menit terakhir.

Ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh alat komunikasi, saat itu pula moncong dari sebuah senjata api ditekankan pada bagian belakang kepalanya. Sialnya, Yoongi pun mengalami hal serupa.

"Sambutanmu untuk _teman_ lama sangat tidak baik, **Kwon** Ji Young. Tapi aku _senang_ bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Ah, aku sudah lama tidak memakai nama depan itu, berkat Hyukjae. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?"

"Jika kau penasaran, kenapa kau tidak mendatanginya?"

Ji Young tertawa lagi. "Baiklah, kita lupakan saja Hyukjae. Jadi, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu datang ke tempat ini, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Bersenang-senang, apa lagi?"

"Benarkah? Lalu untuk apa alat komunikasi di telingamu itu jika kau datang ke sini hanya untuk bersenang-senang?"

Suara letusan senjata api menyita perhatian sekaligus mengagetkan semua orang. Seluruh manusia dalam tempat tersebut mulai ribut berlari kalang kabut, memcari tempat berlindung untuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing.

Kesempatan tersebut segera disambar oleh Kyuhyun, lelaki tampan itu dengan gesit mengambil alih senjata api di belakang kepalanya kemudian melumpuhkan orang yang telah menodongnya hanya dengan satu tinju mematikannya.

Yoongi juga tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dengan sekali tepisan tangan, ia berhasil membuang jauh-jauh senjata api yang ditodongkan padanya.

Perkelahian di tempat itu tidak bisa dihindari. Yoongi dan Kyuhyun mau tak mau terjebak dalam baku hantam dengan para pengawal Ji Young yang mulai berdatangan dari berbagai arah, selagi sang tuan rumah melenggang pergi dari tempat tersebut diiringi satu orang _bodyguard_.

"Kita kalah jumlah, Senior!" teriak Yoongi sambil menendang pangkal paha lawannya dengan keras sekali.

"Aku tidak buta, bocah! Di sini!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menendang lawan di belakangnya yang berusaha memukul dengan botol minuman, sekaligus memiting lawan lain yang berhasil ia tangkap dan menyodorkannya pada Yoongi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, wanita jadi-jadian itu langsung memukul kepala lawan Kyuhyun dengan salah satu sepatunya. "Jung Hoseok, jalankan rencana B."

Tak sampai lima menit menunggu, sebuah _drone_ masuk ke dalam tempat itu, berputar-putar di tengah ruangan dan membuat Kyuhyun terheran-heran. "Kenapa belum meledak?"

 _"Terlalu_ _jauh,_ _pemicunya_ _tidak_ _bisa_ _terjangkau_ _oleh_ _remote_ _kontrol,_ _senior."_

"Tidak berguna!" Kyuhyun menyumpah. Setelahnya, ia menyerang dengan membabi buta hingga berhasil melucuti satu senjata api dari lawannya hanya untuk dilemparkan pada Yoongi yang baru saja selesai dengan lawannya yang bertubuh tambun.

Segera wanita jadi-jadian itu menangkap senjata yang sempat melayang di udara kemudian membidik bagian bulat kecil yang tergantung pada _drone._

Tidak meleset.

Setelah itu, asap tebal tiba-tiba menyembur dari bagian bawah _drone_ dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan cepat, membutakan semua indera penglihatan orang-orang di tempat tersebut.

Kecuali Kyuhyun.

Kaca mata yang dipakai detektif senior itu telah dirancang untuk bisa melihat dalam segala situasi.

Sebagai upaya pembelaan terakhir, Kyuhyun menyikut keras rahang musuhnya sebelum menarik Yoongi untuk berlari, keluar dari tempat tersebut.

Sesampainya di luar, Kyuhyun dan Yoongi dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Jungkook dan Jimin yang baru saja terjun bebas, tanpa parasut entah dari lantai berapa, yang jelas mereka tidak mengalami patah tulang meskipun dandanan mereka benar-benar sudah acak-acakan.

"Itu mereka!" teriak salah satu anak buah Ji Young sambil menunjuk para detektif itu.

Tak mau banyak berpikir, mereka berempat segera berlari meninggalkan selusin anak buah Ji Young menuju tempat mobil yang membawa mereka ke sini. Sayangnya, benda beroda empat itu tidak bisa ditemukan di manapun. Dan seperti kesialan masih enggan beranjak dari sisi empat aparat penegak hukum itu, kini Kyuhyun semakin dibuat pusing karena sambungan alat komunikasi mereka mati.

"Bedebah, sialan! Kemana mereka?!"

Kyuhyun mengumpat panjang pendek. Bersumpah serapah mengutuki anak buahnya yang dengan kurang ajarnya malah meninggalkan mereka dalam kejaran para anak buah mafia. Kalau bertemu mereka nanti, ingatkan Kyuhyun untuk mematahkan leher mereka satu persatu.

"Jeon Jungkook! Hubungi rekan-rekan bodohmu itu dan tanyakan dimana mereka!" titah Kyuhyun ditengah napasnya yang hampir putus karena berlari.

Jungkook merogoh saku jasnya, kiri dan kanan, namun tidak juga menemukan benda yang dicarinya. "Sepertinya ponselku tertinggal di mobil, Senior Cho."

Kyuhyun mengumpat lagi.

"Park Jimin!" teriak sang senior sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Jimin dan Yoongi yang tertinggal dibelakang berusaha menambah kecepatan lari mereka. Kaki-kaki mereka yang pendek membuat Jimin dan Yoongi selalu kalah dalam hal kecepatan.

"Cari tahu di mana Namjoon dan Hoseok!"

"Sudah! Sudah kulakukan, Senior!" teriak Jimin sambil melambaikan ponselnya yang baru saja mati pada Kyuhyun. "Mereka menunggu kita di ujung persimpangan jalan ini."

Apa?!

Tempat itu masih cukup jauh jaraknya dari sini. Dasar bocah-bocah sialan!

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka setelah ini!"

Jungkook berceletuk. "Berhentilah mengancam, Senior Cho. Simpan tenaga anda untuk menambah kecepatan supaya bisa berlari lebih cepat!"

Kyuhyun melotot dengan dramatis pada Jungkook yang sedang menambah kecepatan larinya. "Bocah itu~" Kyuhyun mengeram. Selama ia menjadi seorang polisi, tidak ada yang berani memerintahnya seperti itu, kecuali Donghae. Tapi kali ini ia diperintah oleh seorang bocah ingusan seperti Jungkook? Yang benar saja! Tidak mau tau! Pokoknya nanti Kyuhyun juga akan membuat perhitungan dengan bocah kelinci bermarga Jeon itu.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang. _"Hey,_ kalian! Apa kalian terlalu banyak makan siput? Kenapa gerakan kalian lambat sekali?!"

Jimin dan yoongi hanya bisa mengelus dada mereka yang sedang penuh dengan kata-kata kasar, kutukan, dan hal-hal semacam itu untuk Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan.

Mereka berdua menambah kecepatan supaya bisa mengejar kyuhyun dan jungkook yang telah jauh di depan sana, namun di depan sebuah rumah megah, Yoongi berhenti berlari, membuat jimin yang sebelumnya berada di belakangnya ikut serta menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?"

Tanpa di duga, Yoongi menarik rambut palsunya. "Rambut sialan! Gaun sialan! Sepatusialan!"

Jimin melongo dengan sangat tidak elit. Sempat-sempatnya Yoongi berhenti dan mengumpat hanya untuk melepas semua atribut penyamarannya.

 _Hugh_ _hugh_ _hugh,_ suara anjing menyalak.

Belum sempat Yoongi melempar sebelah _high heels_ yang masih terpasang, seekor anjing menggonggong dan berlari mendekati mereka.

Tanpa _ba-bi-bu,_ Yoongi langsung mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gaunnya, melarikan diri dari sana sambil terpincang-pincang.

Berbeda dengan jimin yang masih dalam mode _loading_ karena tingkah Yoongi. Lelaki bermarga Park itu masih berdiri mematung dan memandang heran pada seekor anjing yang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

" _Yak,_ Jimin cepat lari!" teriak Yoongi, suaranya yang melengking rupanya mampu menyadarkan Jimin dari keterbisuannya. Ia pun langsung berlari menyusul Yoongi, namun baru beberapa tapak langkah Jimin merasakan bokongnya yang tak main main montoknya itu diterkam oleh sesuatu, tepatnya sepasang rahang lancip yang berlendir.

 _"Argh!_ Anjing sialan! Lepaskan bokongku!"

Jimin meraung, memaki, dan memukuli anjing itu sambil mengejar Yoongi, sayangnya hewan itu masih belum mau melepaskan gigitannya pada pantat Jimin. "Yoongi _Hyung_ , tolong aku!"

Tak tega melihat rekannya dalam kesusahan, Yoongi akhirnya berhenti berlari untuk melepas sisa _high heels_ di kakinya, lalu melemparkan benda tersebut tepat pada kepala makhluk buas yang menggigit Jimin.

Lagi-lagi, usahanya membuahkan hasil.

Anjing itu pun kehilangan kesadaran dan membebaskan pantat Jimin dari rahang runcingnya yang berlendir.

"Kau berhutang nyawa padaku Park Jimin," kata Yoongi, _sengak_ , menyombongkan jiwa pahlawannya yang jantan—yang terancam hilang karena titah sialan Kyuhyun hari ini.

Sesampainya di tempat _van_ mereka berada, senior mereka yang kejam sudah menunggu sambil berkacang pinggang.

"Dasar lamban!"

Dan pada saat Jimin hendak memasuki _van,_ pantatnya yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi sasaran gigitan anjing, langsung di hadiahi dengan tendangan kaki kanan Kyuhyun hingga polisi junior itu tersungkur dan hampir duduk di pangkuan Namjoon yang menempati kursi penumpang bagian depan.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan lagi kekesalannya, terlebih pada Jimin, alasan mengapa misi mereka jadi berantakan. "Aku harap kau benar-benar menemukan sesuatu yang berguna agar riwayatmu tidak tamat malam ini."

Jimin menelan ludah kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun.

* * *

 **_LA VÉRITÉ_**

 **_HH & KV_**

* * *

Jungkook tengah berkonsentrasi penuh _mereview_ data-data yang mereka dapatkan selama masa penyelidikan ketika pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk pelan. Ketika mendongak, Jungkook sudah menemukan Namjoon berdiri menjulang diambang pintu dengan sebuah _headphone_ menutupi salah satu telinga. Kekasih dari anak petinggi kepolisian itu pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa heran dengan kehadiran Namjoon yang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

Namjoon melepas kacamata berbingkai hitamnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. "Aku mendapatkan pesan darurat dari seorang petugas di kawasan _Dong-gu_ yang sedang bertugas. Dia mengatakan bahwa akan ada perdagangan manusia di sana. Siang ini."

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kenapa semakin banyak saja kejahatan yang terjadi di muka bumi ini? Dan kenapa harus siang ini? Di saat Jungkook mengetahui bahwa semua rekannya tengah sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Jungkook memutar otak dan dengan cepat mengambil keputusan. Jungkook harus ke sana meskipun seorang diri. Tidak ada cara lain.

Detektif bermarga Jeon itu segera memakai perlengkapannya, tidak lupa pula detektif muda itu memeriksa senjatanya, memastikan jika benda itu bisa ia gunakan nanti.

"Kirimkan lokasinya padaku, _Hyung_." ujar Jungkook sambil memakai topinya.

"Jangan bergerak sendiri, Jeon. Setidaknya bawalah Jimin atau Yoongi bersamamu."

"Mereka sudah punya tugas masing-masing."

Setelah berkata demikian Jungkook segera melesat pergi, meninggalkan Namjoon yang bahkan baru membuka mulutnya untuk memperingatkan rekannya itu.

Jungkook mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata supaya ia bisa sampai di lokasi sebelum transaksi itu terjadi. Sesekali ia melirik peta tujuan dalam layar _dashboard_ mobilnya yang telah dikirim oleh Namjoon.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, detektif muda itu memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari lokasi agar tidak ada yang mengetahui kedatangannya.

Bau amis langsung menyeruak masuk indra penciumannya begitu Jungkook mulai memasuki area dermaga. Dermaga _Chemulpa_ merupakan sebuah dermaga tua yang sudah tidak terpakai sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Jungkook pernah mendengar rumor bahwa dermaga ini ditutup karena sebuah kejadian kriminal, tapi Jungkook tidak pernah tahu bagaimana detail dari kejadian itu. Pendahulunya melakukan apapun dengan begitu hati-hati untuk menutupi kejadian tersebut supaya tidak ada yang membicarakannya lagi.

Pantas saja para penjahat itu memilih tempat ini untuk melakukan transaksi karena kelihatannya tempat ini sudah lama tidak disambangi.

Sambil berjalan pelan, Jungkook mengawasi keadaan tepian dermaga yang sepi dengan awas. Ia harus lebih waspada dan ekstra hati-hati karena kali ini ia bekerja sendiri, benar-benar sendiri karena petugas yang memberikan pemberitaan darurat itu belum juga terlihat di sini.

 _Bantu aku kali ini, Tuhan..._

Jungkook mengenggam erat pistolnya saat ia semakin masuk ke bagian dalam dermaga. Suasananya sangat sepi. Hanya terdapat beberapa kapal tua yang merapat pada terpian dermaga.

Detektif muda itu menajamkan semua indera saat telinganya menangkap sayup-sayup suara percakapan beberapa orang dari kejauhan.

Jungkook perlahan mendekat, genggaman pada pistolnya semakin dipererat. Jantungnya mulai berdegup tidak beraturan. Lelaki bermarga Jeon itu kemudian bersembunyi di balik sebuah _kontainer_ besar yang berkarat.

Dari sana, Jungkook bisa melihat ada empat orang berbadan besar dan berpakaian serba hitam, mirip seperti para pengawal Jiyoung. Salah seorang dari mereka terlihat tengah memegangi seorang anak laki-laki berusia kurang lebih sebelas tahun. Mata anak itu tertutup kain hitam dan kedua tangannya terikat ke belakang. Objek jual beli mereka.

Ketika Jungkook sedang berkonsentrasi pada percakapan di depan sana, ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering, menyuarakan nada dering khusus yang sengaja ia _setting_ untuk kekasihnya.

Jungkook mengumpat tanpa suara sambil mengambil ponsel dan mematikan deringnya tanpa berniat mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Di lain kesempatan, tentunya ia akan merasa sangat senang karena Taehyung menghubunginya, tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Jungkook ingin marah. Tidak! Bukan pada Taehyung, melainkan kepada dirinya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan kecerobohan fatal seperti ini.

Setelah ponselnya kembali tersimpan dalam saku jaketnya, Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya hendak memeriksa situasi, tapi detektif muda itu malah terbelalak kaget begitu mendapati salah seorang lelaki berbadan besar tadi tengah mengacungkan pistol kearahnya dari jarak dua meter.

Seperti _de_ _javu._

Baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu Jungkook mengalami kejadian serupa, beruntung saat itu ia bisa lolos dengan selamat. Apakah kali ini ia juga akan berhasil lolos? Ataukah ia akan berakhir disini dan pulang tinggal namanya saja?

Orang itu menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Namun Jungkook lebih sigap. Detektif muda itu dapat menghindari peluru yang melesat dari moncong pistol si penjahat sehingga tidak sampai menembus tempurung kepalanya.

Hampir saja.

Dengan cepat, Jungkook mengarahkan senapannya pada orang tersebut dan mulai menembaki tepat pada area vital para lelaki kekar itu.

Tiga orang dari para penjahat tadi telah terkapar bersimbah darah, entah mereka masih bernyawa atau tidak.

Dari arah belakang, ada dua orang yang hendak menyerang Jungkook, beruntung kedua orang itu tidak bersenjata. Sialnya, pistol Jungkook sudah kehabisan peluru.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Jungkook akan menghadapi mereka dengan tangan kosong.

Pukulan dan tendangan ia layangkan kearah orang-orang berbadan besar bak algojo itu yang entah kenapa seiring berjalannya waktu jumlahnya jadi semakin banyak.

Sialan! Dari mana mereka datang?

Jungkook tidak bisa bertahan di sini. Kabur adalah pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini jika Jungkook masih menyimpan mimpi menikahi anak dari Komisaris Lee Donghae. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Jungkook berlari dari sana dengan salah satu pelipis berlumuran darah karena salah seorang lawannya berhasil menggoreskan timah panas beberapa saat yang lalu.

 _Brengsek!_

Mata Jungkook bergerak liar mencari keberadaan mobilnya yang lupa telah ia parkir di mana. Seingatnya bukan ini jalan yang ia lalui saat memasuki dermaga.

"Sial!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook menyesal kenapa ingatannya seolah mendadak lumpuh disaat genting seperti ini.

Disaat Jungkook masih sibuk mengigat, tiba-tiba ada satu orang yang melompat tepat di belakangnya lalu menendang punggunngnya dengan sangat keras membuat Jungkook akhirnya jatuh tersungkur.

Ketika bangkit, Jungkook melihat belasan lelaki kekar berpenampilan serba hitam sedang mendekatinya dari berbagai arah.

Jungkook mengumpat lagi karena kali ini ia benar- benar terkepung. Ia kalah jumlah. Gelarnya sebagai pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo tidak akan berpengaruh sama sekali hari ini, terlebih pihak lawan ada yang membawa senjata api.

 _Tidak!_ _Tidak!_ _Ini_ _bukan_ _saatnya_ _untuk_ _putus_ _asa, Jeon_ _Jungkook!_

"Majulah kalian, keparat!" teriak sang detektif untuk mengukuhkan keberaniannya.

Seperti seekor singa yang tidak mau kehilangan singgah sananya, Jungkook menerjang maju. Pukulan demi pukulan ia layangkan kepada pria-pria berbadan besar itu. Tidak gentar sedikitpun meskipun ia hanya seorang diri.

Jungkook telah memilih jalan ini, dan walaupun langkahnya sebagai seorang polisi harus berakhir disini, setidaknya ia tidak akan mati sebagai seorang pecundang yang lari dari kejaran musuh.

* * *

 **_LA VÉRITÉ_**

 **_HH & KV_**

* * *

Suasana ruang interogasi terasa sangat mencekam. Jimin menelan ludahnya berkali- kali dengan susah payah, seolah dia sedang berusaha keras menelan sebutir telur rebus yang masih lengkap dengan cangkangnya.

Detektif muda berpostur kurang tinggi itu merutuki nasib buruknya. Dari sekian banyak orang dalam tim-nya, kenapa harus dirinya yang ditugaskan untuk menginterogasi istri dari Komisaris Besar Lee Donghae? Tidak cukupkah penderitaannya setelah tadi malam ia berlari tunggang langgang karena dikejar seekor anjing? Bahkan ia harus merelakan pantatnya di gigit oleh hewan tak bertuan itu. Untung gigi-gigi tajam dan berlendir anjing itu tidak sampai menembus celananya yang kebetulan berlapis-lapis. Akan sangat memalukan jika nanti beredar kabar bahwa ternyata Detektif tampan Park Jimin terinfeksi virus rabies karena di gigit seekor anjing liar ketika menjalankan misi. Belum lagi ditambah dengan tendangan yang sangat tidak manusiawi yang dilakukan oleh Cho Kyuhyun, senior mereka yang kejam.

Jimin berdehem pelan, membersihkan semua pikirannya yang berkabut, sekaligus membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering kerontang.

Mungkin situasinya tidak akan setegang ini jika saja pimpinan tertingginya tidak ikut serta mengawasi jalannya proses introgasi.

Lee Donghae tidak ada di sini, sang komisaris ada di ruangannya. Hanya saja, kamera pengintai yang terpasang di sudut ruangan ini tersambung langsung dengan layar _plasma_ yang ada di ruangan atasan tertinggi mereka.

Rasanya, Jimin seperti sedang berdiri diambang jurang neraka. Ia menyikut Seokjin, rekannya dalam interogasi kali ini yang tetap terlihat tenang di tempat duduknya, meski dahi mulusnya sudah basah oleh keringat. Setelah Seokjin mengangguk, barulah Jimin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga ia tidak pingsan sebelum proses interogasi ini selesai. "Bisa kita mulai, Nyonya Lee?"

Lebih cepat proses introgasi ini dimulai maka akan lebih cepat pula mereka terlepas dari cekikan tak kasat mata seorang Lee Donghae.

"Silahkan, Detektif Park." Hyukjae menjawab dengan santai.

"Bisakah anda menceritakan tentang kegiatan yang anda lakukan pada hari selasa pukul empat sore?"

Jimin menyeka keringat dinginnya yang mengucur deras. Itu pertanyaan pertama, bagaimana jadinya jika ia berhasil melewati pertanyaan ke lima belas? Mungkin ia bisa berenang di dalam keringatnya sendiri.

Hyukjae kemudian menceritakan dengan terperinci apa saja yang ia lakukan pada hari dan jam tersebut.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya—"

 _"Hyung!"_

Pintu ruang interogasi terbuka lebar. Menampakan sosok Kyuhyun dengan seragam polisi berwarna _navy._

Untuk sesaat Jimin bisa bernapas dengan benar karena fokus Hyukjae bukan lagi terpusat padanya, melainkan pada seniornya itu.

"Ada apa, Kyu?"

Sang detektif senior itu tidak langsung menanggapi Hyukjae, matanya sibuk menelisik tiap sudut ruang interogasi. "Donghae- _Hyung_ tidak ada di sini?"

Hari ini suasana hati Hyukjae sedang buruk, jadi jangan heran jika tas mahalnya melayang dan mendarat dengan keras tepat di wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau pikir ini ruangannya!?"

Bukannya marah atau tersinggung, Kyuhyun malah tersenyum lebar setengah menyeringai. "Memang bukan, tapi siapa tahu dia di sini bersamamu, melanjutkan yang semalam," katanya sambil melirik bercak kemerahan di leher Hyukjae. "Itu belum tuntas kan?"

"BRENGSEK!"

Kyuhyun segera berlari meninggalkan ruang interogasi, selagi Jimin dan Seokjin berusaha keras menahan singa betina dalam diri Hyukjae yang hendak mengamuk.

"Tenang, Nyonya Lee. Tarik napas... Keluarkan perlahan..."

Hyukjae mengikuti intruksi Seokjin. Beberapa saat kemudian badannya sudah menjadi lebih rileks dan ia pun kembali duduk manis di balik meja interogasi. "Maafkan aku karena lepas kendali. Sepupuku itu benar-benar menjengkelkan."

Jimin dan Seokjin sangat memahaminya. Terkadang mereka juga merasa jengkel setengah mati pada senior yang satu itu.

"Bayangkan saja, setiap kali dia datang ke rumah, dia tidak pernah menggunakan pintu utama untuk masuk ke dalam rumah."

"Jika bukan lewat pintu depan, lalu senior Cho masuk lewat mana? Pintu belakang?" tanya Jimin dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Dia memanjat balkon dan masuk ke dalam rumah lewat kamarku."

Oh, jadi semalam senior Cho mereka telah masuk ke kamar Donghae dan Hyukjae lalu melihat...

 _"Eyeliner_ _waterproof!"_

Hyukjae dan Jimin menoleh pada Seokjin yang sedang berjongkok di dekat tas Hyukjae sambil memperhatikan _eyeliner_ _liquid_ di tangannya. Akibat dari insiden pelemparan tadi, tas Hyukjae jadi terbuka dan isinya berhamburan di lantai. Ada pelembab bibir, kunci mobil, ponsel, dompet, _ballpoint,_ dan _notes._

"Aku sudah lama belajar memakai alat ini tapi tidak pernah berhasil."

"Aku juga," Jimin ikut menanggapi. "Terakhir kali aku mencoba memakai benda itu, Yoongi _Hyung_ malah mengataiku seperti pendekar panda."

Hyukjae tertawa.

Melihat Seokjin dan Jimin mengingatkan Hyukjae pada Taehyungnya yang manis, anaknya itu juga pernah merengek minta diajari caranya memakai riasan mata itu. Hyukjae pun melambai pada Seokjin. "Kemarilah, akan ku ajari cara memakainya."

Dengan bersemangat, Seokjin berdiri, tak lupa mengambil tas Hyukjae yang tergeletak di lantai untuk dikembalikan pada sang pemilik.

"Terima kasih," kata Hyukjae pada Seokjin. "Semoga Donghae tidak marah saat melihat aku melempar tas pemberiannya tadi."

"Jadi, tas itu hadiah dari komisaris?" tanya Seokjin sambil menunjuk _GUCCI_ _limited_ _edition_ Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengangguk sambil menarik ujung perias matanya. "Hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan kami."

"Romantisnya~"

..

..

Di dalam ruanganya, Donghae memijat pelipis saat melihat layar _plasma,_ tepatnya melihat proses interogasi Hyukjae yang berakhir dengan acara bersolek sambil bergosip ria. Sangat percuma kemarin Donghae sampai merasa tertekan karena mencemaskan nasib istrinya yang dimasukan ke dalam daftar tersangka.

Merasa sudah tidak ada yang penting dari proses interogasi Hyukjae, Donghae mengalihkan perhatian pada laporan Namjoon tentang semua data yang berhasil mereka jarah dari _casino._

Satu demi satu lembaran itu dibaca oleh Donghae hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada halaman yang memuat informasi mengejutkan sebagai berikut:

 **Choi Seunghyun sebagai penanggung jawab. Lee Kwangsoo sebagai pengawas area Busan, Kim Jongin sebagai pengawas area Seoul,** dan seterusnya...

Jadi benar dugaan Donghae bahwa bawahannya, petugas Kim adalah salah satu anggota dari sebuah organisasi gelap? Tapi Choi Seunghyun? Sejak kapan orang itu duduk di kursi tertinggi organisasi itu?

 _"Hyung!"_

Donghae menoleh ke arah pintu ruangan yang terbuka tanpa diketuk oleh Kyuhyun. Detektif senior itu masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah serius.

"Kau sudah selesai membaca laporan dari Namjoon?"

"Hampir selesai."

"Sampai mana? Profil Seunghyun?"

"Baru mulai."

"Ternyata, selama ini dialah yang mengendalikan _human trading_ di seluruh Korea."

Donghae kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada dokumen, membaca dengan cepat sisa lembaran di sana yang merupakan bukti kuat dari perkataan Kyuhyun. "Dibantu oleh petugas Kim."

"Pantas saja selama ini kita sulit menangkap pelaku tindak kriminal tersebut. Tempat ini memiliki _mata_ dan _telinga_ untuk para mafia itu."

"Apa Jungkook sudah mengetahui hal ini?"

"Entahlah, _Hyung_. Bocah kurang ajar itu sudah pergi."

Donghae mengernyit sampai kedua alisnya menaut. Kemana perginya Jungkook? Tiba-tiba berbagai pikiran negatif memenuhi benak Donghae, seperti; Apa jangan-jangan Jungkook pergi menemui Taehyung dibelakangnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi?

Donghae menggeleng, mencoba membuang jauh-jauh semua prasangka buruknya terhadap Jungkook. Meski ada beberapa perangai Jungkook yang tidak disukainya, Donghae berusaha meyakini bahwa Jungkook bukanlah orang yang akan dengan mudah melanggar janji.

"Beberapa saat yang lalu, Namjoon berhasil masuk ke dalam _server_ komunikasi mereka dan menemukan informasi bahwa siang ini Choi Seunghyun akan melakukan transaksi di daerah Incheon."

Donghae seketika berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kau sudah memastikan bahwa ini bukan jebakan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Salah satu petugas kepolisian setempat juga melaporkan hal yang sama melalui permintaan bantuan darurat, dan berita paling buruknya adalah, Jungkook sedang bergerak menuju tempat tersebut, sendirian.

Donghae melotot mengerikan, sampai membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri." Bagaimana bisa dia bertindak segegabah itu?"

"Semua orang sedang sibuk saat berita darurat itu sampai pada Namjoon."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Donghae membuka lacinya, mengambil senapan dari dalam sana untuk diselipkan pada tempat senjata di pinggangnya, bersiap-siap untuk pergi. "Ada berapa petugas yang bisa menyusulku ke sana dalam waktu seperempat jam ke depan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, aku bisa ikut denganmu, kita juga bisa membawa salah satu dari mereka." Kyuhyun melirik layar _plasma_ yang menampilkan ruang interogasi Hyukjae. "Salah satu dari mereka bisa cukup berguna jika dikeluarkan dari sana."

"Setuju."

Setelah meraih kunci mobil, Donghae melesat keluar dari ruangannya menuju ruang interogasi. Tanpa mengetuk, ia membuka pintu tersebut dan langsung di sambut dengan gerakan kaku dua polisi muda yang sedang menginterogasi—ah, yang benar— belajar merias mata pada istrinya.

"Park Jimin, ikut denganku."

"Apa sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi, komisaris Lee?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Tidak." _Semoga..._ "Kami hanya perlu keluar untuk memeriksa sesuatu," kata Donghae dengan tenang.

Tapi Hyukjae tidak semudah itu untuk mau percaya. "Kenapa bukan mereka berdua saja yang berangkat?" kata Hyukjae sambil menunjuk Jimin dan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau harus ikut?"

 _Oh_ _iya,_ Kyuhyun lupa kalau Hyukjae akan sangat _posesif_ mengenai hal yang menyangkut keluarganya. Terutama Donghae dan Taehyung.

" _Ck_. Dia tidak akan mati hanya karena satu atau dua luka tembak, Hyukjae- _hyung_."

Hampir saja tas mahal Hyukjae melayang lagi ke arah wajah tampan Kyuhyun seandainya saja Seokjin tidak mengamankan benda itu dalam dekapannya.

"Mati saja kau, iblis keparat!" teriak Hyukjae galak. Jimin dan Seokjin langsung beringsut mundur karena melihat betapa beringasnya istri pimpinan mereka. Astaga, kemana perginya sosok lembut yang penuh pengertian, telaten dan sabar tadi?

Donghae bergerak cepat untuk merangkul bahu sempit Hyukjae, sebelum istrinya itu semakin mengamuk dan berakhir dengan menembak mati Kyuhyun.

"Sayang, tenanglah," kata Donghae sambil mengusap lembut punggung istrinya, untungnya usaha itu berhasil. Hyukjae terlihat jauh lebih tenang meski tetap menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang hanya mancibir kearahnya.

"Percayalah bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, aku akan kembali dengan selamat seperti sebelum-sebelumnya."

Hyukjae melepas rengkuhan Donghae, rasa takut mulai menghantuinya. "Itu artinya, masalah yang akan kau hadapi adalah hal yang berbahaya?"

Sepertinya, Donghae telah salah memilih kata-kata. Sang komisaris akhirnya menangkup wajah istrinya yang cantik itu dan tersenyum lembut serta menenangkan. "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah percaya bahwa suamimu ini bisa melalui segala macam rintangan dengan mudah."

Tentu saja Hyukjae tidak meragukan hal itu. Suaminya itu adalah polisi terhebat dan tertampan sepanjang masa yang pernah Hyukjae temui.

Ibu dari si manis Taehyung itu kemudian berpikir keras. Ingin rasanya tetap kukuh melarang Donghae pergi, tapi Hyukjae juga sadar kalau hal itu tidak boleh ia lakukan. Suaminya harus pergi untuk memenuhi tanggung jawab sebagai seorang aparat penegak hukum.

Akhirnya, pria dewasa berparas cantik itu menghembuskan napas tanda menyerah. "Berjanjilah kau akan berhati-hati. Kalau perlu kau tumbalkan saja iblis itu untuk para penjahat di sana," kata Hyukjae sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan jarinya yang lentik.

Detektif senior itu melotot dramatis tapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk protes, percuma, hanya buang-buang tenaga jika ia menanggapi karena sekarang Hyukjae sedang menunduk _khusyuk_ dalam cumbuan Donghae yang ditempatkan secara manis di keningnya.

* * *

 **_LA VÉRITÉ_**

 **_HH & KV_**

* * *

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya, Kyu?"

Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Jimin berjalan sepelan mungkin, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan keributan sekecil apapun ketika mendekati area dermaga.

"Benar. Tempat yang sama dengan kejadian waktu itu. Kau tidak lupa dengan tempat ini kan, _Hyung_?"

Mana mungkin Donghae melupakan tempat ini. Tempat di mana sebuah kenangan buruk lahir, tumbuh dan menghantuinya seumur hidup. Donghae tidak pernah mengira kalau ia akan kembali menginjakan kaki di tempat ini.

Kyuhyun melihat Donghae dengan tatapan khawatir karena atasan sekaligus kakak sepupunya itu tiba-tiba mematung dengan pandangan kosong ke arah laut, belum lagi wajahnya jadi pucat dan berkeringat. "Kau tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_?"

"Aku baik. Jangan khawatir."

Meskipun masih penasaran, Kyuhyun tidak mendesak Donghae, ia membiarkan sang komisaris memimpin jalan di depannya dan memberikan isyarat pada Jimin untuk terus mengikutinya, tidak boleh berbelok ke manapun.

Setelah menyusuri area dermaga selama lebih dari setengah jam, ketiga polisi itu akhirnya menemukan sesuatu.

"Mungkinkah ini hanya sebuah jebakan?" Gumam Donghae dengan heran. Mengingat tidak ada seorang petugas pun yang berada disini, bahkan petugas yang menyampaikan kabar mengenai hal ini pun tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Tunggu!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya untuk menajamkan pendengaran, "Kalian dengar itu? Suaranya berasal dari arah sana."

Mereka kemudian berjalan mendekati asal suara, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka setelah melihat seorang pria muda tengah berjuang membela dirinya dari serangan beberapa orang berbadan besar. Pemuda itu tetap mampu berdiri tegak meski kondisinya sudah sangat memprihatinkan.

"Jeon Jungkook?!"

"Apa yang dilakukan bocah kurang ajar itu disana? Mencoba jadi jagoan, _hah?"_

Di saat Kyuhyun sibuk bersumpah serapah sambil mencari keberadaan senapan laras pendeknya, Donghae sudah mengangkat tinggi-tinggi senjatanya lalu melepaskan tembakan ke udara.

Aksi pengeroyokan terhadap Jungkook berhenti seketika, tapi mereka tidak beranjak barang sesenti pun.

Melihat ada beberapa orang di sana yang membawa senjata api, Donghae segera melepaskan tembakan lain kepada para penjahat tengik tersebut. Sangat disayangkan bahwa tidak semua bidikannya tepat mengenai sasaran, tapi paling tidak Donghae sudah berhasil membuat setengah lusin diantara penjahat tersebut terkapar tak berdaya. Sisanya lagi sudah dibereskan oleh Kyuhyun dan Jimin.

Setelah mereka yakin bahwa keadaan sudah di bawah kendali mereka, Donghae, Jimin dan Kyuhyun segera berlari mendekati Jungkook.

"Dia mati?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Donghae memeriksa denyut nadi Jungkook yang masih tersungkur.

"Dia masih bernafas." jawab Donghae. Dan Petinggi Polisi itu bisa menghembuskan nafas lega saat Jungkook mulai membuka matanya.

"Aku tidak akan mati dengan semudah itu, Senior Cho." Jungkook bangkit, berdiri walaupun sempoyongan. Sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa dan wajah tampannya penuh dengan darah.

"Kau butuh kerumah sakit, Detektif Jeon."

Donghae menginterupsi langkah Jungkook yang mulai menjauh. Kekasih Taehyung itu tersenyum tipis diantara rasa perih karena sudut bibirnya yang sobek.

"Terima kasih tawarannya, Komisaris Lee, tapi aku tidak perlu pergi kerumah sakit."

Jungkook kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertatih.

Melihat hal itu, Donghae jadi geram setengah mati. Sudah babak belur saja Jungkook masih bersikap menyebalkan. Donghae heran, terbuat dari apakah Jeon Jungkook itu?

"Jangan membantah, Jeon Jungkook! Ini perintah!"

Tanpa permisi, Donghae menarik lengan Jungkook dengan paksa, lalu menyeret kekasih anaknya itu menuju mobil.

Jungkook yang memang sudah kehabisan tenaga kini hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah Donghae.

"Dasar sial! Kenapa jadi aku yang ditinggalkan disini? _Heh,_ bocah! Dimana kunci mobilmu?!"

"Disini, Senior."

Kyuhyun lupa, bahwa di sana masih ada makhluk pendek yang sedang sibuk memunguti barang-barang Jungkook yang terjatuh selama berkelahi dan kini tengah menggoyang- goyangkan sebuah kunci mobil ditangannya.

 _Benar begitu... Kau tidak boleh mati dengan semudah itu Jeon Jungkook..._

* * *

 **_LA VÉRITÉ_**

 **_HH & KV_**

* * *

Hyukjae sedang menceritakan mengenai proses introgasi yang baru saja dijalaninya kepada Taehyung dengan ditemani secangkir teh ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Kyuhyun menghubunginya, mengatakan secara terang-terangan bahwa Donghae masuk rumah sakit.

Karena kalut, Hyukjae langsung menyambar kunci mobil dan tancap gas menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksudkan Kyuhyun. Taehyung ikut bersamanya karena remaja itu tidak mau menunggu dalam ketidak pastian di rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka segera mencari Kyuhyun di ruang gawat darurat, tapi Hyukjae dan Taehyung tidak menemukan detektif itu disana. Yang tertangkap oleh mata mereka malah sang komisaris yang sedang harap-harap cemas di depan pintu ruangan.

Hyukjae pun berlari untuk memeluk Donghae, memastikan bahwa figur di depannya ini benar-benar suaminya, bukan hanya ilusi. "Oh, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Donghae."

" _Daddy_ ~"

Donghae tersenyum, kemudian memasukan Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya tanpa melepaskan Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu aku berada di sini?"

"Paman Kyu yang memberitahu _Mommy_."

Seharusnya Donghae sudah bisa menebak hal itu.

Pantas saja detektif senior itu buru-buru meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan dalih mengurus sesuatu bersama Jimin. Kyuhyun pasti sedang menghindar dari amukan Donghae atau Hyukjae.

Setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan, Hyukjae memicingkan mata pada Donghae. "Jika kau baik-baik saja di sini, lalu siapa yang kondisinya tidak baik di dalam sana?"

Untuk sejenak, Donghae ragu menjawab, apa lagi saat Taehyung menatapnya dengan penuh keingintahuan. Tapi, _yah,_ mau tidak mau semua itu memang harus diberitahukan.

"Detektif Jeon Jungkook."

"APA?"

Taehyung hampir menerjang pintu ruang gawat darurat dan membuat kegaduhan seandainya tangan kokoh Donghae tidak menghalanginya. "Dia masih ditangani oleh dokter."

"Kenapa Jungkook?! Kenapa harus Jungkook yang mengalami hal ini?!"

"Taehyungie~"

"Ini semua gara-gara _Daddy_! _Daddy_ yang bersalah! Daddy sengaja 'kan melakukan semua ini karena Daddy tidak menyukai Jungkook!" teriak Taehyung sambil menghempaskan tangan Donghae.

"Lee Taehyung!"

"Jika _Daddy_ tidak memberikan tugas-tugas berat kepadanya, hal ini tidak akan terjadi!"

Melihat hal itu, amarah Donghae tiba-tiba tersulut. Bukan karena ia dibentak anak tunggalnya, tapi karena air mata yang menuruni pipi putih itu. Seumur hidup, Donghae tidak pernah ingin melihat Taehyung menangis, apa lagi menangisi seorang lelaki kurang ajar seperti Jungkook. Ia hanya ingin memberikan semua kebahagiaan di dunia ini pada anak tersayangnya itu.

"Jika kau tidak ingin melihat dia seperti ini, minta saja supaya dia beralih profesi. Tapi kau harus tau, Lee Taehyung, bahkan pekerjaan yang paling ringan sekalipun memiliki resiko jika tidak dilakukan dengan hati-hati."

Setelah itu, Donghae berbalik dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang menyesal dan kini mulai sesenggukan di pundak Hyukjae.

" _Mom_..."

Hyukjae membelai punggung Taehyung sambil menahan pusing di kepalanya. " _Daddy_ benar. Ini adalah resiko dari pekerjaan Jungkook. Taehyung tidak boleh menyalahkan _Daddy_ atas apa yang terjadi."

"Taehyung tidak bermaksud begitu, _Mom_..."

Tapi Taehyung sudah melakukannya, bahkan sampai membuat ayahnya sakit hati dan pergi.

"Taehyung harus minta maaf kepada _Daddy_ , nanti. Mengerti?"

Remaja itu mengangguk sambil mengucek matanya seperti anak kecil.

Tak lama setelah itu, seorang dokter tua keluar dari dalam ruangan. Hyukjae dan Taehyung segera memisahkan diri untuk menyambut pria itu.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Hyukjae.

Disaat Hyukjae masih berbicara dengan dokter yang menangani Jungkook, diam-diam Taehyung menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruangan, ia tidak butuh penjelasan dari dokter, yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah melihat kekasihnya yang tampan secara langsung. Dan air mata Taehyung kembali tumpah ketika melihat Jungkook yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rawat.

"Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini, Jeon _pabbo_?"

Taehyung menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook dan mulai menangis tanpa suara di atas tangannya yang terlipat, seratus persen tidak menyadari bahwa Jungkook hanya memejamkan mata, tidak tidur.

* * *

 **_LA VÉRITÉ_**

 **_HH & KV_**

* * *

Setelah dirasa cukup memberikan waktu kepada Donghae untuk menangkan diri, Hyukjae akhirnya mendekati Donghae yang sedang duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit, tapi ia tidak langsung membuka percakapan. Hyukjae hanya berdiri di hadapan sang suami sampai jemari kekar itu meraih jemari Hyukjae dan menuntunnya duduk bersebelahan.

"Taehyung hanya seorang remaja yang sedang kasmaran. Tolong maklumilah sikapnya," kata Hyukjae.

Donghae menghela napas sambil menatap jemari sang istri dalam genggamannya. "Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Ya, tapi aku rasa bukan Taehyung yang membuatmu sampai sekalut ini."

Tentu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui?" Donghae tidak langsung menjawab. Petinggi polisi itu kini mengalihkan tatapannya pada paras cantik Hyukjae.

"Katakan padaku, siapa sebenarnya Jeon Jungkook itu?" tanya Hyukjae lagi.

Donghae menatap dalam sepasang obsidan kelam Hyukjae. Ingatannya kembali ditarik pada masa lalu.

"Dia—"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

* * *

Holla...

Chap 3 is up, guys^^

Chap terpanjang di ff ini...kkkkk

Harap maklum klo ngebosenin TT

Kami jg minta maaf buat para Jimin stan & Yoongi stan karena dengan kurang ajarnya kami udah menistakan bias kalian di chap ini...maaaaaaff bgt TT #sungkem

Trusss...

kok gaada kukpi moment?

Maaf (lagi) TT

Demi kepentingan jalan cerita, di chap ini kukpi moment ditiadakan wkwk tp tenang aja, moment Mamas Jeongguk dan Dedek Tae bakalan muncul lagi kok di chap depan...atau depannya lagi wkwkwkwk #disleding

Truss...

Udah gitu aja wkwkwk

So, mind to review?

Jejak kalian berarti banget buat kami, guys...buat nambah- nambah semangat gitu eheh

Ok,

See you next chap^^

Salam Haehyuk shipoer & KookV shipper

.

.

 **DeSTORIA**

 **ButtHyukjae**

 **D HHS**


End file.
